


Darkest Black, Brightest White, Bloodiest Red

by CrazyJanaCat



Series: Toshima's Tyrant [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types, Togainu no Chi
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Choking, Coma, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Personalities, Rough Sex, Scrap (DRAMAtical Murder), Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, Swordplay, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJanaCat/pseuds/CrazyJanaCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiroba has been in the hands of Toue for half a year already, and he has gotten used to his new lifestyle as heir of Toue Inc. He has Koujaku to keep him company, and he can use Scrap freely whenever he feels like it. All in all, Shiroba’s life in Oval Tower is pretty great.<br/>However, when a man named Shiki, the leader of the former drug gang, and current political and military leaders of Japan, named Vishio, comes to visit Toue, his comfortable life comes to an abrupt end. Shiroba, Sei and Koujaku are thrust into a world of war, drugs and legalized slave trade as they try to get used to their new life in Toshima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Platinum Jail

“Good morning Sei.  
How are you today? Sleep well?  
I went to see Koujaku just now, and he bit me again so lovingly while we did it.  
He loves me and I love him too, isn’t that wonderful?  
I love you too of course. You’re my precious big brother. I would never be able to destroy you like you asked of me. You understand that, right nii-san?  
You love me too, don’t you Sei?”

The lack of reply made Shiroba sigh sadly and sink in the chair next to his twin brother’s hospital bed. The white haired, white skinned, white robed male frowned at the motionless figure of his older brother and grabbed a pale hand with his unpigmented one.

“Please, wake up Sei,” he murmured sadly.  
“I want you to see how beautiful the world is becoming.”

He sighed when Sei still did not react in the slightest to his words and leaned forward to stroke the soft black hair. Not a twitch was given, even though his hair should have been so sensitive. Shiroba remembered Sei telling him he lost all feeling in his hair years ago, due to all the medical tests they did on him. They used to talk daily in the short period of Shiroba’s early stay in Platinum Jail and Sei’s wakeful moments. It had been months now since Sei had slipped into a coma, however, and Shiroba started feeling lonelier and lonelier every day.

“I want you to see how beautiful _I_ have become,” he whispered, burying his face in the crook of the sleeping male’s neck.

Sei was soft, but so very cold, Shiroba would have been worried he had slipped away in the dead of night without his knowledge if it wasn’t for the slow, weak beeping of the heart monitor. Honestly, Shiroba had no idea how he would cope if Sei were to die.

“I love you Sei. Please come back.”

“Shiroba-san.”

Shiroba nearly growled in annoyance when he heard the voice of Toue’s assistant calling out to him. Reluctantly, he lifted his head and glared at the dark haired young man standing in the doorpost. Takahashi didn’t seem very impressed with the angry look the pale man sent him and walked closer to him.

“Toue wants to see you,” he said.  
“He has another task for you.”

The albino frowned at this, but stood up from his seat anyway. He didn’t like it that Toue acted as if Shiroba was one of his employees. Shiroba only followed the old man because it was interesting. Toue allowed him to have as much fun as he wanted. He could use his scrap freely without needing to worry about anyone trying to stop him. But Toue was only an acquaintance to Shiroba, someone who made his life a little easier. When the time came that Toue lost his usefulness, Shiroba would destroy him too. When that time came depended entirely on Sei’s state. If he died, so would Toue, Shiroba had made that decision a while ago.

“Where is he,” he sighed.

“In the conference room.”

The white male nodded and walked away, sending one last glance towards his comatose brother before disappearing from the hospital room. His long white robes swished around him as he strode through the long, silent hallways of Oval Tower. He hated the silence, the cold, sterilized walls and the robotic servants that were never around unless they weren’t needed.

After a few more corners and stairs, Shiroba finally reached the large double doors that allowed entrance to the conference room. Shiroba didn’t slow his pace as he pushed them open loudly and made his way over to the large table, already filled with several Toue inc. stock holders. As usual, he took his seat left from Toue, the right side seat left open as per Shiroba’s request. It would be Sei’s spot were he to recover.

“You’re late,” Toue spoke calmly, sending his adopted son a cool glance.

“Fashionably,” Shiroba retorted with a smirk.

The older man rolled his eyes and turned back towards the meeting. Shiroba sighed softly as he rested his head on his hands. Meetings like this were always so incredibly boring and he simply didn’t understand why Toue insisted he’d be present by every single one. He never listened to anything being said anyway.

“Shiroba.”

The albino looked up with tired eyes at the man that had adopted him when he was first captured. He had almost fallen asleep due to the extremely boring conversations going on all around him. Toue sighed in annoyance when he noticed this and scowled at Shiroba.

“We’re going to be getting a very important visitor,” Toue told him.

“Oh? Who is it?” Shiroba asked uninterestedly.

It didn’t really matter to him _who_ was coming. If he was warned about a certain visitor, he was meant to destroy them anyway, and at that point, every human being was exactly the same. They’d all break under his scrap no matter who they were or where they were from. Even Mink had broken.

“The new leader on the main land has gotten interested in Platinum Jail and wants to see it,” Toue said.  
“He’ll be arriving in a week.”

Now, Shiroba was interested. He had heard some rumors about the new tyrant that ruled over the mainland in Japan. His name was Shiki and he was supposed to be the greatest warrior of this era. Not that his skill really mattered of course. Shiroba would just use his voice and even he would be nothing but a gibbering mess, unable to even think like a human being anymore.

“You want me to use scrap on him?” he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

“Yes.”

Shiroba nodded in understanding and focused back on the conference. Apparently, they were already finished with him once again not even noticing. That wasn’t really his fault of course. If Toue would just make these things more interested, than maybe he could stay awake for the whole meeting.

Yawning, Shiroba stood up from his seat and said a quick goodbye to the man that had taken him in as his own son. Toue just nodded in acknowledgement before turning towards the papers spread out in front of him on the table.

“I think I’ll pay a visit to Koujaku,” Shiroba mumbled to himself as he walked out of the room.

 


	2. Koujaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiroba loves Koujaku, in his own way. Just like Koujaku loves Shiroba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posts will happen once a week, usually every tuesday. I am working on five stories in total and am posting them on two different sites, so I have to divide my attention a bit.  
> Still, I am really excited about this one! Please let me know what you think about it.

The caged beast lifted his head with a low growl and breathed in the familiar smell of his mate. Chained claws twitched behind his back as he felt the urge to touch, rip, tear the male in complete white as he approached the bars that separated the beast from killing everything and everyone in Platinum Jail. White, sharp teeth were bared and a deep, threatening sound rumbled from the beast’s throat, his wild red hair falling in front of his face and obscuring his sight of the other. When he had shaken it away, the cage door was wide open and the white man stood right in front of him, barely out of reach for his hungry maw.

“Koujaku, my love,” Shiroba coed.

The imprisoned man replied by snapping his teeth towards Shiroba’s smaller stature. Shiroba only giggled at the action and stepped even closer, reaching out one hand to pet Koujaku’s wild mane of hair. The other male growled and snapped at the hand again, this time catching it between his fangs.

“That hurts, Koujaku,” Shiroba whispered, though he did not sound in pain, nor was he angry.

Koujaku growled again, but still let go of Shiroba’s hand and licked up the blood. Shiroba didn’t hide his arousal as he moaned Koujaku’s name at the feel of the rough tongue cleaning his bite wound. His other hand threaded in Koujaku’s long mane and petted the once-man beast.

“Have you been a good boy today?” he asked softly.

A low rumble was the only reply he received, but it was enough for Shiroba. He smiled fondly at the man kneeling in front of him and leaned down to kiss the top of his head. Koujaku immediately looked up, his blood red eyes glaring at the white man.  Shiroba took the opportunity to kiss him on the mouth and he hummed in approval as his tongue was bitten.

“Good, Koujaku,” he praised as he separated again.

Koujaku bared his bloodied teeth and leaned in closer, trying to chase the pale lips as they left his. The action made Shiroba chuckle and he leaned in again to peck the other on his cheek in mock innocence. Koujaku huffed and put his lips on Shiroba’s again in a messy, bloody kiss.

Back when Koujaku wasn’t yet broken, the kiss would have been skillful and amazing, but now, it was sloppy, harsh and demanding. As Koujaku’s tongue probed around in Shiroba’s mouth, saliva drippled down their chins and down to the dirty floor below. Still, Shiroba closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure.

After a while, the two separated again for breath. Shiroba smiled brightly, his cheeks slightly flushed pink as he stared in those red, reasonless eyes of his beloved beast. A soft giggle sounded through the cage and Shiroba’s white robes pooled around his ankles before he stepped out of them. Right now, he only wore his red thigh highs and sleeves. He was already erect.

Koujaku whimpered at the sight and tried to lean further forwards in an attempt to reach Shiroba once more. His chains clanged loudly and another pained whine escaped the mindless beast. His own erect flesh was jutting out between the folds of his dirty kimono and the sight did nothing but arouse Shiroba even further. This was what they both wanted, he told himself smiling. Koujaku wanted him as much as he wanted Koujaku.

Smiling, he slowly approached Koujaku again and knelt down right in front of him. Those bloodshot eyes stared at him with hunger and lust and Shiroba’s cock gave an excited twitch. He grabbed Koujaku’s hot meat and leaned closer, positioning himself over the animalistic man’s cock. Koujaku must’ve gotten sick of waiting for his release, and he bit down harshly in Shiroba’s naked shoulder while trusting upwards in the tight heat.

Blood seeped from the rips inside Shiroba and coated Koujaku’s dick, making the trusting smoother and easier with every rough stroke. Shiroba moaned loudly, loving the feel of being taken without preparation. Koujaku didn’t release his jaws around Shiroba’s white shoulder as he set a hard and fast pace, trusting in and out of the smaller body with abandon.

They continued rutting for minutes, Shiroba moaning and panting, while Koujaku licked his wounds before creating more. One hand slithered between their connected bodies and Shiroba grasped his own hard cock, stroking it in time with Koujaku’s rutting. After a while, he reached his climax, screaming Koujaku’s name as he did. Soon after, the beast emptied inside of him.

“Aoba,” he groaned.

Shiroba chuckled and pulled himself off the softening dick of his beast lover and laying down on his back besides him. The other man’s eyes had become softer, more intelligent and tears were streaming down his handsome face.

“Welcome back, Koujaku,” the albino giggled.

This happened from time to time. Koujaku would sometimes regain his senses after he came. It didn’t particularly bother Shiroba. Even though he loved the mindless, beast Koujaku better, it was nice to be able to enjoy the afterglow without being worried to be ripped in pieces. Besides, this way he got to talk with the old Koujaku as well.

“Why?” Koujaku asked him hoarsely.

Shiroba wondered if his voice was so coarse because of the emotions, their past actions, or the fact that he hadn’t used it in so long. It didn’t really matter though, so Shiroba just smiled.

“Because I love you,” he replied softly, sitting up a bit so he could peck the other man on the cheek.  
“Come cuddle with me for a bit before you’re gone again.”

Koujaku complied to the coaxing hands and allowed Shiroba to lay him down with him. In the end, Koujaku’s head rested on Shiroba’s belly while the white male combed through his wild manes. It soothed him and almost lulled him into a false feeling of peace. However, this man wasn’t his Aoba, nor was he the Koujaku he once was. They were both terrible monsters.

“I love you, Koujaku,” Shiroba whispered in a contented sigh.

Maybe that’s what made them so compatible.

“I love you too, Aoba,” Koujaku replied softly.

 


	3. Meeting the Tyrant

The day that Shiki would arrive at Platinum Jail had finally arrived and for once, Oval tower was filled with life as servants and workers hurried around to get everything ready for the general of the Japanese armies and the leader of its people. Shiroba didn’t bother to do much about himself. He simply got dressed in his usual white robes and put his red decoration in his long, perfectly kept white hair. Shiki wouldn’t be around for very long anyway, so why should he doll himself up? He’d make sure he looked good on the man’s funeral.

The thought made a wolfish grin appear on his white features. He had black robes just for those kinds of situations. Not that he usually bothered with mourning the people he killed, but sometimes Toue saw it necessary for the two of them to attend memorials as to not attract any suspicion.

Once he was ready for the day, Shiroba left his large bedroom with adjourning bathroom and walked through the unusually busy halls towards the hospital ward. He barely even acknowledged the doctors and nurses as he sat down at Sei’s side and grabbed his hand gently.

“Good morning, brother,” he mumbled.  
“Seems like today will be a special one.”

He paused a moment, as if giving Sei the opportunity to reply. He didn’t of course, and Shiroba sighed in resignation. He kept hoping for a change in Sei’s state, but that hope always seemed to be futile as his beloved twin brother was still very much in coma.

“We have important visitors,” he continued eventually.  
“A general, Shiki. He’s here to discuss Toue’s demand to get Midorijima independent.”

He squeezed Sei’s hand and smiled down at the sleeping patient.

“I bet you would have wanted to be here today,” he chuckled, choking up a bit at the end.

Frowning, Shiroba let go of his brother’s hand and wiped his teary eyes with a long, white sleeve. He shouldn’t be crying now. Not today. Today, Toue would let him play with the mind of a tyrant. He would be able to dig into the mind of the most powerful man in Japan and destroy him, wasn’t that supposed to cheer him up? He supposed it did and he smiled again. Yes. Today was going to be a wonderful day… for him.

“Well, I have to go, Sei,” he said calmly as he stood up again.  
“I have things to do and people to destroy. Wish me luck!”

Shiroba giggled at his own words and walked back out of the room. Yes, he had things to do, like meet Shiki and then kill him. If he did that, he was sure that Toue would be proud and then he could finally get permission to take Koujaku out of his cage! The poor man must be getting stir crazy in that dark cell all on his own. Some fresh air would do him good, he was sure.

“Maybe I should go see Koujaku first,” Shiroba mumbled to himself.  
“He must be lonely. I haven’t had the chance to visit him for a few days…”

Just as he was about to turn and walk towards the basements that held the prison cells, a mop of white hair and shiny pink eyes caught his attention. Shiroba smiled at his old friend and waved Clear closer.

“Master,” the robot greeted.

Clear was reprogrammed shortly after he, Mink and Noiz were captured. Shiroba had been surprised to find his close friend was in reality a malfunctioning robot, but he was happy to be able to at least keep another one of his friends close to him even now. Bot Mink and Noiz had been imprisoned and broken. Not that Shiroba was complaining of course. After all, he had been the one to break them.

“Toue is looking for you, master,” Clear said.

Shiroba groaned in annoyance, but allowed Clear to lead him towards the conference room. There were two unfamiliar guards, wearing black army uniforms standing at both sides of the large double doors, indicating that their guests had already arrived. Shiroba smiled in excitement and walked past them. They let him through without any fuss, but still kept their boring, suspicious gazes on him until the doors fell closed behind him.

Inside were Toue, Takahashi, and an unknown male with perfectly groomed black hair. He wore the same military uniform as the two men outside, but the stripes on his shoulder and the golden buttons told Shiroba this man was a general.

“You’re late again, Shiroba,” Toue scolded him as soon as the door was closed.

Shiroba felt the urge to roll his eyes, but he suppressed it and simply smiled at his so called adoptive father. It was important to keep up the pretense at least until they got rid of this man.

“I lost track of time,” he replied calmly.

The strange man turned to look at him, and Shiroba immediately stopped in his tracks as those crimson eyes bore into him and laid open his soul for the man in all black. Somewhere in the back of his mind, alarm bells went off that screamed _run! Get away! Get out of there!_

“You must be Shiroba, the heir of Toue Inc.?” the man spoke.

Shiroba swallowed his fear and nodded, still unable to take his white, colorless eyes away from the blood red of this man. The raven, Shiki he guessed, chuckled and gave him a knowing smirk, as if he was perfectly aware of what Shiroba was feeling.

“Yes,” Shiroba said eventually, his voice much weaker than he had hoped.

“Shiroba, this is Shiki, the leader of Vishio,” Toue introduced the man quickly.

The man turned back towards Toue and Shiroba took a deep breath, only now realizing he had been holding it ever since that man had made eye contact with him. He frowned a bit at that. He didn’t understand why he was so afraid of this all-black man. He had no reason to fear anyone, as he was able to destroy every opposition against him with just a single word.

“Well then, now that we are all here, shall we begin?” Toue suggested, his tone smooth and friendly as he addressed Shiki.

The raven man nodded in agreement and leaned back in his chair. _Sei’s chair_ Shiroba noted with a scowl. He didn’t speak up of course. They had to keep up the appearances for a bit longer before he could destroy this man that had frozen his heart with fear.

Silently, Shiroba walked over to his own spot left from Toue and sat down in one fluent movement. When he did so, he couldn’t help but glance towards Shiki to see his reaction as his white robes swirled around him gracefully.

Shiroba had the figure and the soft facial features usually preserved for girls, and he was more than aware that he was desired, just like he wanted it. Clear did, and he allowed the android to reap his rewards whenever he did a particularly good job. Noiz had, and he had given the boy exactly what he had wished for; pain, before allowing him to die. Mink had, but when he had proposed to give himself to Mink, the man had tried to kill him instead, so Shiroba was not left a choice but to destroy him early. Ren had, but the AllMate’s memory had been completely wiped clean and the small dog body was now nothing more than an empty shell. Most importantly, Koujaku still did.

Shiki, however, only chuckled in amusement, as if he knew exactly what Shiroba was thinking. This upset Shiroba. No one was supposed to know those things but he. He could break into every mind he wanted and read the deepest secrets it held. Even this terrible man wasn’t safe for Shiroba’s Scrap. Soon, he would be nothing under the hands of the white haired man.

 


	4. Scrap Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything goes as planned. For some people it goes better, while others suffer grave consequences. Shiki will always belong to the first group of people.

Toue huffed in annoyance as the meeting didn’t progress like he wanted it to, but refrained from showing any hostility towards the black clad man to his right. They had been arguing back and forth for three hours already, but still, Shiki refused to make any kind of compromises. Midorijima was part of Japan, and Japan was under his control he said. The raven wasn’t planning on letting even the smallest bit of control slip away from him, in fact, he seemed set on gaining­ _more_.

With a sigh that sounded as defeat for anyone who wasn’t as familiar with Toue as Shiroba was, the old man stood from his seat, offering Shiki a kind smile. Takahashi stood as well, cleaning his pants from imaginary dust and righting his glasses.

“Well then, I’m afraid I have other duties I still have to attend to,” Toue spoke up.  
“Would you mind if we continued this tomorrow?”

“It’s completely useless to do so, but if you want to waste your time even more, I guess I could miss another day of more important matters,” Shiki replied haughtily.

A flash of annoyance in his dark eyes was all the reaction Toue gave on that comment as he nodded obediently and smiled.

“In that case, allow Shiroba to keep you company for a while longer. I’m sure my son could make your stay here a bit more comfortable.”

With that, Toue and his assistant left the room. As the door fell closed, Shiroba stood up as well and stretched, yawning obnoxiously as he did so. He watched with bored, colorless eyes as Shiki got off his chair and rounded the table to come to a halt in front of him.

“I wonder,” Shiki mumbled as he looked Shiroba up and down, observing him.  
“What are _you_ going to do to make my stay more comfortable?”

Shiroba snorted and took a step back, eyeing Shiki irritated.

“Pervert old man,” he muttered.

“I wasn’t the one who suggested you do something like that.”

While Shiki spoke, he had grasped Shiroba’s chin and lifted him, forcing the albino to look him in the eyes. Again, the feeling of _danger! Run! Get out!_ Overwhelmed Shiroba, but he bit down his nerves and pulled himself free from the other man’s hold, taking another step back and glaring at him. The man was creepy and more than a little full of himself. It was really annoying, Shiroba decided. He was going to enjoy breaking him for sure, so Shiroba opened his mouth and summoned his Scrap powers.

 ** _“Let me inside,”_** he spoke.

Instead of the feeling of pulling he had gotten used to whenever he used Scrap, Shiroba felt a wall. As he hit it, an excruciating pain flared between his temples that immobilized him immediately. Only a few times in his life had a headache been this bad, and ever since he let his desire rule him, the headaches had stopped as well.

Before he could even scream out, a hand closed around his throat and smashed him against the wall. Now, Shiroba was in agony _and_ out of breath. His throat convulsed painfully behind the strong hold Shiki held on it and Shiroba scratched at the appendage that prevented air to reach his lungs. Red eyes narrowed as white ones widened in panic.

“What did you just do?” Shiki asked.

Shiroba made a choking noise as Shiki tightened his grip even more. He now desperately needed air to flow through his body. Shiroba was already at the verge of passing out when Shiki finally released his grip, letting the choking male drop to the floor. Grateful for the regained ability to breath, the albino sucked his lungs full with precious air before looking up at the raven.

He lost that air again when he looked right at the sharp edge of the katana. He started hyperventilating at the cruel look in Shiki’s blood red eyes and he pressed himself closer to the wall behind him. Never before had someone reacted like this to his Scrap. He should have known there was something different with this man with the first alarms of _danger! Run! Get away!_

 ** _“Stop,”_** he said, because it was always possible that his first attempt simply hadn’t gotten through.

The tip of the sword pressed against Shiroba’s Adams apple. He forgot how to breathe again as he noticed the cold, dark look in Shiki’s eyes. He seemed so _inhuman_ that he was sure he would die right then and there. Hell, Shiroba was surprised the other hadn’t killed him sooner.

“That voice… what is it?” Shiki questioned.

Shiroba pressed his lips together in a thin line and looked away. In his mind, several warning bells went off all at once, because _Danger! Danger! He’ll kill you for sure!_ Still, he refused to speak, even if it could save his life. No doubt Shiki would take an interest in him if he knew and take Shiroba away from Koujaku and Sei and put him through so much torture until he would beg for death, just like his twin had done already several months ago.

The sword moved up Shiroba’s throat until it reached the underside of his chin. Shiroba was forced to look back up and terrified white stared in those cruel red that screamed _Danger! Blood! Death! Danger!_ He couldn’t handle the sight of them anymore and he whimpered in fear as he let his eyes slide closed, no matter the consequences he might face for it.

The sword moved against his skin again. Downwards this time. Over the collar of his clothes and further down his chest and belly until it reached the underside of the pure white robes. Shiroba’s eyes snapped open again as he felt the ice cold tip of the katana caress the naked skin of his thigh before traveling upwards again, pulling his robes up as well.

“Naughty,” Shiki chuckled as Shiroba’s lack of underwear was revealed.  
“Were you hoping this might happen?”

Shiroba jolted and tried to scramble away, but the warning cut in his abdomen, right above his limp cock, made him tense again. Wide wet white eyes stared up at amused red ones and Shiki’s grin widened as he slid his sword down to play with the male’s white dick, lifting it to reveal the just as white entrance of Shiroba’s ass.

One brow was raised when Shiki noticed the older and newer scars all over the albino’s thighs, hips and even his asshole before pressing the tip of his sword against it. Bite marks, mostly, but also claws and knifes must have been used in the past. At this point, Shiroba was trembling in fear and tears leaked out of his wide colorless eyes with large amounts. The young man’s hole fluttered a bit as the tip of the sword pressed against it, making Shiki grin cruelly.

“Seems like you enjoy being played with over here,” Shiki noted amused, putting more pressure behind his prodding.  
“Do you really like it that much when it bleeds?”

A hiccup escape Shiroba as he scratched the wall behind him in an attempt to find purchase. He loved the pain, but not the way it was given now. No, not with what Shiki was doing to him. Still, as the katana breached him, even just slightly, and new cuts opened, his cock started stirring. Shiroba was for the first time in his life truly mortified with his own body. His eyes closed and tears escaped him anew as Shiki chuckled above him.

“Let me inside?” the raven mocked with an evil grin.

“S-stop! P-please! I’ll talk, I’ll talk!” Shiroba screamed.

The sword withdrew instantly, making Shiroba gasp in shock before his eyes snapped open again. When had he closed them? It must have been in his fear that they had shut on themselves. He looked up hesitantly and met the impatiently shining red eyes of the fearsome tyrant. Shiroba gulped in fear and opened his mouth, telling Shiki everything he knew about Scrap, Platinum Jail and Toue’s research. Only when he was completely finished did Shiki allow him to leave the room.

Never in his life had Shiroba ran that fast before.

 


	5. An Unexpected Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder, is this a weird thing to write? Oh well! I'm still doing it anyway!

After the incident with Shiki several hours ago, Shiroba didn’t dare to leave his bedroom again. He had ordered Clear to bring his meals to him, after the robot came to check on him, saying he had gotten worried when he saw Shiroba flee the conference room. The robot had said he looked as if the devil was after him and where Shiroba was concerned, that was very much the truth. Shiki was a Devil, a truly mortifying monster with unnatural power beyond human comprehension. That explanation was easier to accept for the albino than his own failure.

Right now, Shiroba was so shaken up about the whole ordeal that he craved for some time with Sei, like they used to have before the oldest slipped away from the waking world. Back when they could talk to each other and laugh together. That was probably the thing Shiroba missed the most, being able to talk with Sei.

To be honest, just talking to a comatose Sei would help a great deal already, but it seemed that wasn’t going to happen either because to do that, Shiroba had to leave his room. As long as Shiki was out there, Shiroba was going to stay right here in his room, because Shiki was insane. He was creepy and scary and sadistic, and Shiroba would have loved it if only they had met under different circumstances and if only the other wasn’t immune to Scrap. That was probably the scariest thing about the whole thing. Not asphyxiation or the sword-fucking, he kind of liked those, but the fact that Shiroba was completely powerless against him.

A loud knock resounded through the room right before the door was unlocked from the outside. For a moment, Shiroba thought it might be Clear with his dinner, as it was almost time to eat anyway, but instead, disinterested red eyes stared at him and Shiroba tensed.

In a matter of seconds, Shiroba had retreated to the far back of his room, sitting in a corner of his white and red Queen Size bed. Shiki chuckled at the fearful expression and the trembling form of Shiroba as he walked inside, taking purposeful strides towards where Shiroba was seated. For a moment, Shiroba feared the man might be there to finish what he had started in the conference room and a whimper escaped him at that thought.

“What are you doing here?” he asked shakily, his lower lip trembling in fear.

Shiki rolled his eyes at the terror stricken look he received and stared down at the younger male curled up in himself. He waited a bit until Shiroba had calmed down some more and was able to look at Shiki again without his eyes tearing up before speaking.

“I talked with Toue about your little trick,” he replied calmly.

Shiroba’s heart stopped. If Toue knew that he hadn’t just failed in disposing of Shiki, but told him everything about Scrap as well, he would be out of his mind with rage. Not that Shiroba particularly cared about how Toue felt, but the man could always find a way to ruin his life.

“What did he say?” he asked quietly.

“He tried to deny everything at first, but after some… persuasion, he made me a deal that I couldn’t deny in exchange of his life,” Shiki replied.

Shiroba blinked a few times and cocked his head in curiosity.

“He sold you to me.”

The albino stopped breathing at those words. He stared at Shiki in shock and horror. Toue had sold him to this man? He shouldn’t be surprised the man would go to such extremes to save his own skin but still, giving Shiroba up to this man could mean so many bad things for both Toue and the rest of the world.

“That power… Scrap. It’s useful, even if it doesn’t work on me,” Shiki explained.

Shiroba frowned and stared up at the bloody red eyes of the fearsome tyrant. Those eyes were cold and cruel, but Shiroba recognized the glint of dark amusement in them. He often held the same look, the albino realized, though it seemed to show more malice in Shiki’s face. The raven’s lips quirked into a cold smirk that sent shivers up Shiroba’s spine.

 _Run! Get away!_ Was all that his mind screamed for at the moment, but Shiroba couldn’t. He was paralyzed in fear. Those dark red eyes pinned him down where he sat and Shiroba realized with growing anxiety that his entire body refused to follow his command.

“Well?” Shiki asked with a barely hidden chuckle in his tone.

Shiroba wanted to reply, but _Danger! Get away!_ _Runrunrun!_ It seemed that Shiki knew exactly what was going on inside Shiroba’s head and he grinned wider, his eyes shining with mirth. After a few more silent moments, the raven chuckled and stood up.

“I’ll hear it when you’re ready to follow me,” he spoke calmly.  
“Don’t wait too long though. I am not a very patient man.”

Shiki turned and started walking away. Shiroba was surprised to find he could move again the moment those red eyes were taken off of him and he watched Shiki’s retreating back with wide, pale eyes.

“Wait.”

The albino tensed up, his eyes growing in panic as he heard his own voice resounding through the room. Shiki halted with his hand on the doorknob and turned back towards Shiroba. Again, it was quiet for a few seconds as Shiroba stood from his seat and walked over to where Shiki stood. A soft, white hand gently covered Shiki’s pale one as Shiroba encouraged him to open the door. One perfectly formed black brow rose at the bold actions of the young man in white, but Shiki didn’t say anything. Instead, he allowed Shiroba to lead him through the sterile hallways without letting go of his hand.

After a few turns, they stopped in front of a stark white door. Shiroba seemed to hesitate there, glancing up at Shiki before finding the courage to put his hand on the doorknob and turning it. A frown pulled his white brows closer together as he tugged Shiki inside the clean hospital room.

There, on the only bed, laid Sei. His black hair splayed out underneath him like a halo. Shiroba took a deep breath as he let go of Shiki’s gloved hand and walked over to the comatose patient. He lay a gentle kiss on his forehead as he sat down on the only chair and grasped Sei’s cold hand in his.

Shiki walked up closer, eyeing the many life support machines attached to the small body on the bed. He sent a questioning glare towards Shiroba, but the albino seemed to have forgotten about his presence as he whispered soothing murmurs to the sleeping male.

“Who is he? Your lover?” Shiki asked, boredom evident in his tone.

“My brother,” Shiroba replied without taking his eyes of the comatose man.  
“He has lived with Toue all his life, and they forced him to use Scrap all the time to control everyone inside Platinum Jail. When I finally met him, he was so weak and sick from their constant testing that he literally begged me to use my voice and destroy him.”

“And you refused him,” Shiki stated, humming in understanding.

“Yes. He’s my twin brother, I could never kill him,” Shiroba murmured.  
“Still, even though I took over most of his duties with Toue, he deteriorated so fast he slipped into a coma several months ago.”

“Then, if this is Toue’s fault, why are you still working for him?” Shiki demanded to know.

“Because it’s Toue that’s keeping him alive.”

“I see,” Shiki murmured.

He continued staring at the two brothers at the hospital bed for a while longer, before he turned and started leaving the room. When he reached the door, he turned towards Shiroba one last time, his lips curling up in a smirk as he addressed the albino.

“I’ll tell him I want the both of you then,” he said before closing the door behind him and leaving Shiroba alone in the room to think.

 


	6. Shiki's New Toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta'd, hadn't had the time for that, sorry.

“Shiroba.”

Shiroba cracked one eye open and slowly surveyed his surroundings. He was still sitting in the chair next to Sei’s bed while Toue towered over him. It seemed that he had fallen asleep like that again, too caught up in his mind to leave. Shiroba had realized months ago that he could think best when near his brother. Even in this state, the dark haired male seemed to have a calming effect on Shiroba. After the raven had left, Shiroba stayed with Sei to think it over for hours, which is when he must have fallen asleep.

“What is it?” Shiroba asked sleepily.

“Why did you show him Sei?” Toue asked in a demanding voice.

Shiroba tensed up. He had almost forgotten about the tyrant and the deal he had struck with Toue. Still, the question made anger flare in his chest with a strong feeling of _destroy! Kill! Revenge!_

“Why did you _sell_ me like I’m even your fucking property?” Shiroba hissed in reply.

Toue’s eyes darkened and he grabbed Shiroba by his neck.

“I _made_ you and your brother!” he growled.  
“So yes, I do own the both of you. At least I did until you _fucked up_ and now you’re Shiki’s to do with whatever he wants.”

The man let go of Shiroba again and took a few steps back. He ran a hand through his black hair and sighed sadly, staring down at Sei’s sleeping form.

“I normally wouldn’t care what happened to Sei,” he muttered.  
“The only reason I even have him on life support is because you asked me to. But with you gone, he is the key to create new Scrap tools, and you handed him over to Shiki.”

Shiroba huffed in annoyance as Toue started walking back out of the room again. Right before he reached the door, the man stopped and turned back to Shiroba with a cold look in his dark eyes.

“Do me a favor, and destroy Sei and yourself before he has the chance to turn you in a vegetable too,” he spoke coldly.

Shiroba growled as the door fell closed behind Toue’s back. He truly hated that man. He was the reason Sei was in this state in the first place, so he shouldn’t say things like that about other people. He grabbed Sei’s hand again and squeezed it. Right now, Shiroba was filled with rage and hate and _Kill! Destroy! Kill him now! Get rid of him once and for all!_

After a few more minutes, Shiroba stood up from his seat. He kissed Sei on his forehead as goodbye and walked out into the hallway. Still shaking with anger, he strode past the two guards in black military apparel, who immediately jumped into action and followed closely behind him. Two others took their places at guarding Sei’s room. They were most likely ordered by Shiki to guard him and Sei. Shiroba guessed the tyrant didn’t want anything to happen to his two new toys.

He took the elevator down to the lowest basement level, still flanked by the two men. Shiroba ignored them completely and simply continued walking through the dark halls towards the large cage in the back. Shuffling and growling caught the guard’s attention as they followed Shiroba until they were right in front of the bars. Both guards immediately grabbed for their weapons, but Shiroba stopped them.

“Koujaku~” he called out lovingly.  
“Have you been a good boy again today?”

The redheaded man chained inside the cage looked up with bloodshot eyes and growled in their direction. Large, sharp teeth were bared as the reasonless man noticed the strangers standing next to his mate and he threw himself towards the duo, only to be pulled back by the heavy chains. A pained whine escaped him and he fell to his knees, looking up at Shiroba with begging eyes.

The albino chuckled and unlocked the cage, walking in without any fear. Koujaku sniffed the air again and leaned closer to Shiroba, who stuck out his hand in a comforting gesture. The guards couldn’t help but flinch when Koujaku bit the outstretched hand and Shiroba moaned erotically at the feeling of his flesh tearing.

“Good boy, Koujaku,” Shiroba murmured, petting the unruly hair of the beast.

“Call Shiki,” one of the guards told the other.

That had been the wrong course of action, as they reminded the caged beast of their presence. Koujaku lifted his head and growled warningly in the guards’ direction. Shiroba laughed as he patted the man on his head some more, cooing at him to calm down. Instead of calming down, Koujaku bit him again, making Shiroba laugh even more.

The albino took a step back from Koujaku once the man released him from his fierce jaws and dropped his robes. He ignored the guards’ presence as he stepped back towards his broken lover. Shiroba grabbed Koujaku’s chin and leaned in closer, brushing his lips against the other. The two kissed, letting their tongues dance with each other passionately before Koujaku bit down harshly. Shiroba moaned once more. He moved his hand between their bodies and palmed his own erection with growing need.

An amused chuckle had Shiroba pull away and turn around. Koujaku immediately started growling at the all-black man standing next to the open door of the cage. Red eyes met red eyes, but neither seemed impressed by the other. Shiroba tensed as he noticed Shiki and pressed closer to his beloved Koujaku, hoping to find protection in the arms of the beast.

“I guess this is one of your Scrap victims?” Shiki asked.

Shiroba frowned and slid his hand into Koujaku’s hair to calm the beast down. This time, it actually seemed to work, as Koujaku stopped growling and instead rutted his hidden erection against Shiroba’s leg, whimpering in need as the albino didn’t make a move to relieve him of it.

“He is,” Shiroba said eventually as he stroked the red haired, tattooed man’s wild mane.  
“I tried to save him, but I failed at Scrap and he lost everything that makes him human because of that. But it’s alright. I love him even more like this.”

“Can you train him?” Shiki asked.

“I guess… but Toue never wanted Koujaku out of his cage.”

“I’m not Toue.”

“I know. Toue was the idiot that sold what wasn’t his in the first place,” Shiroba growled.

Shiki grinned and walked in closer, making Koujaku bare his teeth at him again. The raven wasn’t at all impressed by the half-naked bundle of pure muscle, rage and mind controlling tattoos. Instead, he just walked over to him and Shiroba and pushed the albino out of the way. Koujaku lunged at him, but Shiki was just a fraction faster, as he ducked away from the aggressive teeth.

“Bad dog,” he muttered in a chuckle as he grabbed Koujaku by the throat and lifted him.

“What?” Shiroba asked, trying, and failing, to comprehend what was going on before grabbing Shiki by the arm.  
“Don’t hurt him!”

Shiki glanced at Shiroba, then back at Koujaku and released the red haired man. Koujaku sagged to the ground and whimpered. He looked up at Shiroba with large, pleading and fearful bloodshot eyes as they slowly faded to their original color.

“Ao…ba,” Koujaku choked out.

“So there actually still is some humanity left?” Shiki muttered.

Koujaku turned his head and stared at the raven with wide crimson eyes.

“Wh-who are you?” the broken man asked shakily.

“I’m your new owner.”

 


	7. Give in to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but that's because recently, I've been obsessing over Harry Potter fanfiction and I've aparently made it my mission to read every Tom Riddle/Voldemort x Harry Potter out there. Once I've done that, I'll reapply myself to writing (unless another weird and uncalled for obsession gets in the way)

By the time Shiki and Shiroba reached the raven’s bedroom, Shiroba’s wrist was sore from the painfully tight hold the tyrant had kept on it the entire way there from the basement. He was still wearing nothing but the red sleeves and thigh highs, as the other man hadn’t even given him the chance to redress before dragging him away from Koujaku.

Shiroba had tried to struggle, so had Koujaku when he noticed his mate was being taken away, but Shiki was too powerful for either of them and had just carried on. Honestly, the more Shiroba learned about his ‘owner’, the more scary he became. Shiki was without a doubt inhuman and dangerous.

Shiroba shouted in surprise as he was thrown onto the large King Size bed. He looked up at Shiki, colorless eyes wide in fear. It had been since Koujaku lost his mind at first that Shiroba had felt this kind of terror and uncertainty. Maybe this was even worse, because then, he had only thought he would die. With Shiki, he didn’t even have that certainty.

“Ready to give in yet?” Shiki asked smirking.

“Give what?” Shiroba snarled as he tried to sit up again.

Shiki chuckled and flipped the albino on his front. Shiroba’s breathing stopped and his heart sped up as a hand buried itself in his long white hair, sending sparks of agony through his skull. Shiroba groaned in pain, but couldn’t ignore the pleasure that stirred his lower regions. Shiroba loved pain. He had figured that out when Koujaku had forcefully taken him when they first arrived at Oval Tower.

Toue had imprisoned them together for the first week, which had ended in Shiroba nearly dead. He had been scratched, bitten, and raped by his best friend in that time. Koujaku had been conscious only once during the week, right after the first time he had forced himself on Shiroba. He had been mortified by his own actions, asking if Shiroba was alright, begging him to forgive him. Shiroba had only laughed, telling Koujaku to do it again.

Shiroba was brought back to the present as he felt Shiki press his clothed chest against his bare back. A soft, hot chuckle was blown into the younger man’s ear, making Shiroba tremble in fear. In some strange way, this was just like that time. Though Shiki was completely conscious of his actions, he had the same insane glint in his eyes as he forced Shiroba’s head down.

“Everything,” Shiki whispered.

 _No!_ Shiroba thought desperately. _He can’t do this! I don’t want to!_ He started hyperventilating when he felt Shiki’s other hand travel downwards to the cleft of his ass, where he traced the albino’s entrance with one finger. Shiroba whimpered at the feeling and subconsciously spread his legs. Shiki made an amused snort. The finger left Shiroba’s ass and moved to his penis, stroking it a few times.

“Pl-please…” Shiroba sobbed, before he stopped himself.

He had almost begged this man, but he didn’t know for what. Did he want Shiki to stop, or to continue? The pleasure and fear clouded his mind and fogged everything up. All sensations seemed to swirl together and create something so intense Shiroba was sure he would go insane.

Just as soon as everything started, the hands left Shiroba’s body, leaving him naked and desperate on the bed while Shiki took a few steps back to admire the view. He gave another chuckle as he saw the burning pink spreading from Shiroba’s cheeks to his nose and neck. He was panting harshly, his eyes half lidded and his cock standing up.

“You can stay here until you’ve calmed down a bit more,” Shiki said.

After that, he turned and left the room. The man didn’t even bother to look back at the panting, blushing mess on his bed. The door clicked shut behind him, and even though it was barely a whisper of a sound, Shiroba flinched.

Shiroba felt like crying. After everything Shiki had put him through, he just left him like that, needy and painfully aroused. He wished he could just kill the man, tell him to drop dead and watch him do exactly that. But Shiki was immune to his Scrap, and using any other method wouldn’t really work either. It wasn’t that Shiroba couldn’t fight. He was really good at it from last time he had allowed his desire to rule him under the nickname Sly Blue, but the fearsome tyrant had easily subdued Koujaku with only one hand, so clearly, Shiroba wouldn’t stand a chance.

Fortunately, Shiroba’s shame and hatred made him soft again in a matter of minutes. After another ten minutes of calming his breathing and pushing down all the anger and the feeling of _destroy! Kill! Murder! Destroy!_ Shiroba stood up and walked over to the door. Since his clothes were still in Koujaku’s cage, Shiroba had no choice but to walk through the halls naked, flanked by two of Shiki’s guards.

At the end of the walk of shame, Shiroba finally reached his own room and locked himself inside. After today, he wished he could stay in there for the rest of his life. If he could never leave the room again, it would be too soon for his liking.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The past of Koujaku and Shiroba isn't exactly canon, but this was how it was in my head and it fits teh story.


	8. Moving

Shiroba was staring at his suitcase lying on his Queen Size bed. It was kind of shocking that after half a year at Toue, his entire life still fit in just the one. That only proved how little his stay at Oval Tower had meant in the end. He had been useful to Toue, but the man had never cared about him. He had proved that much once more when he sold Shiroba and Sei.

When someone knocked on the door, Shiroba looked up, just in time to see the two guards that always stood at his door enter. Without speaking even one word, the first grabbed Shiroba’s suitcase, while the other motioned for the albino to follow after them.

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Shiroba obeyed. If anything, he wanted to Scrap the two men, but he wasn’t sure if it would actually work, seeing as Shiki might have made them immune too. Besides, destroying the minds of his new ‘master’s servants could very well be punished by the man himself. Shiroba could only imagine the cruel things Shiki could do to him, or worse: to Koujaku and Sei.

As they arrived at the entrance of Oval Tower, Shiki and his many soldiers were already waiting. Sei was laying on a movable bed next to him, all his machines still attached and doctors Shiroba had never seen before monitoring him closely. A loud roar had the albino look back, and he found a total of ten soldiers wheeling a portable cage their way, with inside a heavily chained Koujaku. The beast’s face was dirtied with fresh blood and he trashed around in his bonds when he saw Shiki.

“Damn dog killed three of my men when they tried to subdue him,” Shiki told Shiroba amused.  
“I had to get him myself or he would have done even more damage.”

Shiroba frowned at that and turned to look at his inhuman lover a bit better. He noticed dark blooming bruises around his neck, and huffed in frustration. He didn’t like how Shiki was powerful enough to control both him and Koujaku. _He_ was supposed to be the strongest, only _he_ was supposed to be able to handle Koujaku. Shiki snorted as he saw Shiroba’s look and glared at him haughtily.

“You better learn quickly that there is nothing you can do against me,” he warned.  
“You are mine to do with what I want from now on, and so is your mutt.”

“I figured as much,” Shiroba snarled defiantly.

“Good, then maybe we can do this the easy way.”

Shiki turned away again and walked out the building, followed by his servants. One of Shiroba’s guards pushed him forward, his hand staying on the albino’s shoulder to make sure he would be following. Shiroba wanted to growl at him, Scrap him and _Destroy him! Kill! Ruin! Destroy!_ He kept it in as he reminded himself of Shiki’s threat earlier.

They were all led towards the airport of Platinum Jail, where they boarded Shiki’s private jet. The cage with Koujaku was loaded in a second, military jet, together with about 25 soldiers. Sei, the doctors, Shiroba and another 10 guards flew with Shiki. Even though they were in the same plane, Shiki didn’t allow Shiroba to stay by his brother’s side, and instead made his new slave sit with him.

“Why can’t I go see Sei?” Shiroba pouted.

“Because I said so,” Shiki replied coolly.

“Yeah, I figured,” the albino snorted.  
“But _why_?!”

“I want you right where I can see you. You can see your brother and dog whenever I feel like rewarding you for good work. Disappoint me, and you won’t see them at all.”

Shiroba pouted unhappily, but still nodded in understanding. Soon after, the plane landed at the airport of Toshima, and they all were transferred to cars. Like before, Shiroba was taken to the large black limousine Shiki rode, while Koujaku was transported to a military truck, and Sei to a hospital van. Shiroba was still upset about not being allowed to see his brother and lover.

The frown soon turned into wonder as they drove into the town. The city was large and intimidating, with its countless sky high buildings. Still, half the people walking around were clearly homeless or at least extremely poor. The other half were business men and more soldiers. Then suddenly, the large black stoned Palace showed up in their view, and Shiroba’s eyes widened. Next to all the barely-standing buildings around it, it looked like the home of an emperor. In some way, Shiroba guessed it was, after all, Shiki was an emperor in all but name.

The car pulled into the large driveway, and drove through the large black iron gates until it stopped in front of the double doors. A servant rushed to open the door of the car and stood straight as Shiki stepped out, motioning for Shiroba to follow him. The albino obeyed, still staring at the beautiful, but terrifying building right in front of him.

“Welcome to your new home, Shiroba,” Shiki spoke smirking.

The albino didn’t reply, and just followed Shiki silently, as two guards pushed the large, black oak doors open for them. He started to notice these military uniformed men were a reoccurring theme everywhere Shiki came. He guessed it was normal though, since Shiki _was_ the general of Japan’s armies aside from the leader of the country.

Shiroba couldn’t believe his eyes as the entered the large enforced mansion Shiki called his home. On the outside were hundreds of soldiers and guards patrolling, training and resting, and even inside the large, luxurious building were people walking around. More soldiers, servants, and even some people Shiroba believed would be slaves. Aside from himself, this was the very first time he ever saw a slave, even though he knew Shiki had legalized it once he had gained power.

Still, it was the building itself that had Shiroba staring his eyes out the most. No white or sterile grey walls. No metallic doors and high up small windows. Instead, the walls were all dark colors, ranging from dark blue, red, purple, and even black. His feet sank away in a perfectly clean bright red carpet that spread out through the entire hallway and the large, open windows welcomed the sun inside. The original Victorian paintings and even the large golden and crystal chandeliers above his head were truly awe-inspiring.

One hallway turned into another, and then a third before they reached the large black oak doors with a total of four guards standing in front of it. Several other doors could be found on either sides of these, all just as large and intimidating, but only this one was guarded. It made Shiroba wonder what was behind them that was so important.

The guards jumped into position when they noticed Shiki, Shiroba and their entourage approaching, all looking nervous and worried. Shiroba was confused as to why they should be so afraid if they were only guarding a door, but he guessed that he would find out sooner or later. As Shiki’s eyes narrowed in suspicion and he opened his mouth to address the guards, Shiroba would guess sooner.

“There are supposed to be five of you at all times,” he told them coldly.

The men trembled in fear, eyes wide and mouths open. It was truly magnificent how easily Shiki could install fear in the people around him. Even Shiroba himself could feel terror tingling in his spine and, though he wouldn’t want to admit this out loud, he was extremely aroused from the sight.

Just as one of the guards wanted to reply, the doors flew open and a young man, about Shiroba’s age, and just barely shorter than he, walked out. He wore nothing but a white, almost see-through shirt, and his wet silver hair clung to his feminine-looking face. He smiled widely at the sight of Shiki, his ice blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

“Shiki! You’re back!” he said happily, throwing his thin arms around the taller man.

“I am,” Shiki chuckled as he held the new male closer to him.

Some gasps in shock and fear had Shiroba turn back towards the guards and he noticed how they were all deadly pale and staring at something in between this new man’s legs. As Shiroba followed their line of sight, he noticed the trickling of some very familiar white substance on his thighs. Suddenly, he understood what was going on. This person was Shiki’s lover, or something like that, and he was just caught cheating on the fearsome general.

“Who did you play with this time, Akira?” Shiki asked in a surprisingly amused tone.

The stranger giggled and kissed Shiki’s jawbone, slowly making his way down the side of his neck towards his collarbone. Before he reached, the young man seemed to notice Shiroba’s presence and something unrecognizable crossed his ice blue eyes as he took his mouth off of pale skin.

“Who’s he?” he asked.  
“Can I play with him too?”

Shiki chuckled at the question and kissed the young man on the lips. It was only a fleeting touch before he separated again, earning him a whine from the silver head.

“Of course. I bought him as a playmate for you after all,” Shiki told him grinning.

Akira’s eyes lit up as he stared from Shiki to Shiroba and back. He seemed ecstatic to hear this. Shiroba on the other hand, was a little skeptical about the whole thing. He was pretty sure that Shiki had other things in mind than using Shiroba as a baby-sitter and a toy for the… toy? Whatever this Akira was to the raven. At least, he had thought like that until this moment.

“Really? For me?” Akira asked happily.

“He’ll have other duties as well, but those are nothing you should think about,” Shiki replied.

Akira chuckled and threw his arms around Shiki’s neck again, his eyes sliding half-lidded and a flirtatious smirk played on his lips. Shiroba wasn’t a very reserved person himself. Hell, he even had sex with Koujaku while people were watching! But the look Akira gave him from over Shiki’s shoulder made even him blush. The smirk widened and Akira leaned closer to the raven’s ear.

“Then take my mind off of it,” he whispered.

 


	9. Akira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since school started up again, posts will happen less often than before, but I will try and continue working on all the stories.

“Ah~”

“Go on, I know you can do better than that.”

Akira released a breathless chuckle and gripped the sheets. He moaned again, louder this time as Shiki’s fingers reached places inside of him that made him see stars. Shiki smirked at the erotic sight and curled his fingers just right, making Akira scream in pleasure at his prostate being stimulated. It didn’t take much longer for the silver head to come all over his own stomach with a loud moan of his master’s name. Shiki grinned in accomplishment as he pulled his fingers out.

“See? I knew you could do it,” he chuckled.  
“I’m sure no one else can make you come that fast.”

Akira panted and smiled up at Shiki through tired eyes. After some struggling, he managed to sit up a bit and plant a soft kiss on Shiki’s lips. The raven smirked into it as he deepened the kiss and pushed his tongue inside Akira’s mouth. Akira didn’t bother trying to fight Shiki for dominance. It was a battle he knew he had lost three years ago. So he just let Shiki do as he wished with his mouth instead.

“I usually don’t come at all if it’s not you,” he confessed with a giggle.

“In that case, come reap your reward,” Shiki replied grinning.

He grabbed Akira’s waist and flipped the two of them over, so Akira was straddling him. The slave blushed and licked his lips in anticipation, carefully grasping Shiki’s erect cock in hand as he gave it a few strong pumps. Once he was sure his master was ready, the silver head positioned himself above the raging meat, and slowly slid down on it. Both men groaned at the feeling of the tight heat.

Akira quickly set a good pace, lifting off, and dropping back down on Shiki’s cock with practiced ease. He clamped down with just the right pressure to make Shiki moan softly in pleasure and moved just the way he knew the raven liked best. After as much practice as Akira had with pleasuring Shiki, he could get the older man off at exactly the time he wanted to. This of course went the other way around as well, as no one knew better which buttons to push than Shiki concerning his favorite pet.

Shiki grabbed Akira’s hips and slammed him down with more force, thrusting upwards himself to speed everything up. Shiki was an impatient man, both in and outside the bedroom. That was something Akira had learned early on, but he didn’t find himself disappointed by that in the least. After all, he was impatient too. Well, more greedy than he was impatient. If he didn’t get what he wanted, when he wanted it, he’d simply look for it somewhere else.

They continued like that for several minutes, before Akira felt his completion nearing. Moaning loudly, he grabbed Shiki’s hand and guided it towards his weeping erection. Shiki gave an amused snort, but indulged his slave by gripping his cock and stroking him in time with the thrusting. Only a few strokes later, Akira came with a scream.

Shiki followed closely behind. The additional tightness of Akira’s ass as he climaxed sending him over the edge himself. He grunted as he buried himself deep inside Akira one last time, coating the silver head’s insides with his cum.

Akira sagged in exhaustion and pulled off, dropping down next to Shiki and laying on his back as he tried to catch his breath. Pleasing Shiki was so much more tiring than playing around with guards. It didn’t matter how anyone else felt, so he only had to seek out his own pleasure. With Shiki, he had to make sure the tyrant was completely satisfied with him, otherwise, there would be punishment.

“You still haven’t told me who that was,” Akira mumbled sleepily as he turned back towards Shiki.

The raven knew immediately who he was referring to and sighed. He had known bringing Shiroba with him would cause some tension with his favorite sex toy, but he didn’t see the issue of him having the albino around, even if he did decide he wanted to fuck Shiroba. It wasn’t as if Akira was in any position to complain at all.

“I don’t have to,” he said eventually.

Akira whined and sat up halfway, glaring at Shiki from underneath his sweaty bangs of incredibly soft silver hair. After a few seconds of unbroken eye-contact, Akira sighed and looked away with a sad expression on his face.

“Are you going to replace me?” he asked softly.  
“Are you really bored of me already?”

“I should,” Shiki replied calmly.  
“You keep seducing my guards every time I turn my back.”

Akira looked back up, his sad expression now warped into a determined one as he grabbed the sides of Shiki’s face and pulled him in for a rough kiss. Tongues danced together passionately and for the first time in months, Akira tried to fight Shiki for domination, only to lose quickly. As they separated, Akira was panting, his cheeks tinting pink from renewed arousal as he touched his nose against Shiki’s and stared into the deep red with sparkling ice blue eyes.

“Then don’t turn your back on me,” Akira said resolutely.  
“Keep looking at me Shiki, please? Only me.”

“I’m a general and a politician, Akira,” Shiki told him unimpressed.  
“I can’t waste every second of the day here playing your ridiculously childish game of jealousy.”

The silver haired male sighed in defeat and dropped back down on his back, now opting to glare at the ceiling of their room. Shiki rolled his eyes at the childishness and rolled on top of Akira.

“I’m not going to replace you,” he told him sternly.  
“So stop your pouting and get to work again.”

As to put strength behind his command, Shiki trusted his new erection against Akira’s leg and the young man immediately spread them wide as he threw his arms around his master’s neck. Shiki smirked at his pet’s enthusiasm and leaned his head down in order to bite Akira’s neck, earning him a breathy moan as Akira trusted upwards.

“Yes sir~” he giggled breathlessly.

No, Shiki was definitely not planning on getting rid of Akira anytime soon. But that didn’t mean Shiroba wasn’t an interesting option to pursue.

 


	10. Taking care of the Toy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I last updated anything, and I'm very sorry about that, but other things have been taking up my time and will continue to do so. Hope you can forgive me and accept this chapter as an apology.

Shiroba was still sound asleep when the door of his bedroom suddenly slammed open and Shiki strode in. The albino sat up in his bed, eyes wide at the scare he was given by the slamming door and stared at his master as he walked over to the bed. The young man yelped as Shiki grabbed him by the arm and hauled him out of the comfortably soft sheets. Frowning angrily, Shiroba pulled himself free and glared at the tyrant.

“What?!” he yelled.

“Come, get dressed,” Shiki demanded.

Shiroba scowled and wanted to tell him to get lost. He was still really tired and he wanted to sleep some more, but he was conscious enough to know doing that would be _really_ stupid, so instead, he just nodded and did as his master said. Shiroba quickly put on his robes and followed the raven out into the hallway and towards the heavily guarded door of Shiki’s own bedroom.

“I’ll be out for most of the day, so you will keep Akira company,” Shiki explained.  
“Keep him preoccupied so he won’t go out to seduce any of my men. I’m getting sick of his infidelity.”

“And what if he tried to seduce me?” Shiroba asked.  
“Aren’t you worried he would want to cheat on you with me?”

“It’s not cheating if it’s with a toy,” Shiki chuckled, grinning down at Shiroba.  
“You do as he says, as long as you stay inside the room, understood?”

Shiroba nodded again. He was well aware what would happen if he went against Shiki’s orders. He hadn’t seen either Sei or Koujaku since he arrived in Toshima, and he was afraid of what might happen to them if he disobeyed.

The door opened and Shiroba wanted to walk inside, but Shiki stopped him by grabbing him by the arm. Cold red eyes bore into curious white and the grip disappeared again.

“Don’t ever use Scrap without my permission,” he said darkly.  
“You hurt Akira, and I will return it tenfold on your dog and brother.”

Shiroba swallowed nervously and nodded his head. Shiki grinned at that and turned away, walking through the long, luxurious hallway without looking back at the albino. His guards followed after him while five stayed posted at the door Shiroba was standing in front of. He took a deep, calming sigh and entered.

He found Akira still sound asleep in the large, black King Size bed. The young man seemed dwarfed between the heavy, black silk sheets. His shoulder length silver hair was splayed out around him and framed his feminine face perfectly. The sight had Shiroba stare wide eyed. He truly understood what Shiki saw in him. He’d almost be jealous if he didn’t know the torture that must have gone through to become this way.

His staring must have awoken the other male. Akira moved between the sheets, and slowly, his eyes cracked open and he looked back at Shiroba, blinking tiredly. Once his mind registered who else was in the room, Akira’s look darkened and he sat up, glaring at the superhuman albino.

“What are _you_ doing here?” he asked angrily.

“Shiki told me to babysit you,” Shiroba snarled back in reply.  
“Not exactly how _I_ wanted to spent my day either you know.”

Akira pouted and crossed his arms.

“Stupid Shiki,” he muttered.  
“I can take care of myself just fine!”

“From what he told me, you can take care of his guards too.”

The two young men glared at each other. Icy blue eyes clashed with pure white as neither of them moved from their spots. Hatred sparked in their gazes while they fought out their silent battle. In the end, it was Shiroba who looked away first.

“I can’t believe I have to listen to everything you say,” he muttered bitterly.

Akira’s eyes lit up as he heard the softly mumbled words from the albino. In no time, he had jumped out of bed and walked over to the slightly taller male. He slung his arms around Shiroba’s neck and molded himself against his chest with a seductive purr.

“Everything?” he asked giggling.  
“Can you show me Scrap?”

“Basically, anything but that,” Shiroba replied as he pulled the other off of him.

“Come on! I won’t tell Shiki, I promise! Just one guard?”

Shiroba fixed him with a blank look and stayed quiet, opting to just let his expression speak for itself. Akira sighed and deflated, glaring at the wall on Shiroba’s right. His eyes slowly went over to the large walk in closet, and his grin returned tenfold.

“Strip,” he commanded before walking past the other and into the closet.

Shiroba paused a moment, considering the chances he had of getting out of this unscathed should he refused, before sighing and obeying. His robes easily slid down his shoulders and onto the floor. Once he was naked, he crossed his arms and glared at the back of the silver haired man rummaging around in the closet. When Akira turned back towards him, he was holding leather cuffs, a blindfold, a ball gag, and several different sizes of vibrators. Shiroba shivered at the sight, but didn’t know if it was in excitement, or in fear.

“Let’s play for a bit!” Akira said grinning.

Shiroba gulped when he saw the look in Akira’s eyes and he wondered just how much Shiki had influenced the younger male. Still, he allowed the silver head to tie his hands behind his back and push him face down on the bed. Shiroba looked over his shoulder and  watched as the other male lathered his fingers with lube and pressed one of them to Shiroba’s hole.

“Don’t waste your time with that!” Shiroba grunted in annoyance.  
“I’m used to it. Just put it in already!”

“Ok~” Akira smiled brightly and pulled his finger out again.  
“That just means we can go straight to the fun!”

Without dirtying any more words on it, Akira shoved a medium sized vibrator in Shiroba’s entrance and turned it on. The albino moaned loudly at the feeling and dropped his head on the matrass. Akira didn’t seem finished yet, however, as he pulled Shiroba’s head back up by his long white hair. The sparks of intense pain had Shiroba tense up completely and scream out. That ended abruptly when the gag was shoved between his teeth and the blindfold tied around his eyes.

After that, Akira let go of his hair and sat back. The siverette watched with wide eyes as Shiroba writhed on the bed in pleasure. The sight aroused him and he quickly took off his shirt, which functioned as his only clothing article. Before long, he was jerking off and moaning in sync with Shiroba.

When Shiroba came with a loud groan, Akira turned off the toy and pulled it out, quickly replacing it with his own dripping erection. The two of them moaned in unison at the tight feeling before Akira started moving.

To be honest, it was Akira’s first time topping, but he had to admit that it felt pretty great. Not as great as being fucked into the matrass by Shiki, but better than most his other lays at least. Shiroba too seemed to enjoy himself, as he started moving along with Akira’s thrusts and moaned loudly from behind the gag. Akira grinned and started moving faster.

Before long, Shiroba came for a second time, and the tightening of his ass as he did so tipped Akira over the edge as well. He filled the other male with a loud groan and stilled. The two of them laid on top of each other for a short while to recover their breaths before Akira pulled out and rolled on his back beside the tied up albino.

“Hmpff!”

Akira glanced at the gagged male and grinned as he saw him wriggling around. Shiroba struggled in his bonds and gave a soft, begging whine. Akira giggled and sat up, grabbing one of the bigger vibrators he had taken with him and inserted it in Shiroba.

“We’re not done yet~” he teased.  
“I wanna see how many times I can make you come before you start crying.”

 


	11. New Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up, Yay! ^_^  
> Enjoy.

Shiroba still walked funny when he was called to Shiki’s throne room. Akira had gone on for several hours with his torment before the guards entered, ordering Shiroba’s immediate presence. Akira had made a fuss, but in the end, he let it go, finding a new toy in a young new guard and took him to bed instead to find out if he could charm the other into letting him top. Apparently, fucking Shiroba had made him crave for more.

Shiroba groaned and rubbed his painful lower back. It wouldn’t have been so bad if Akira hadn’t picked a bigger toy every time he came, and to make things even worse, they hadn’t given him much time to get dressed, so he had to leave the last one used in. At least he had the state of mind to turn the dammed thing off.

“Seems you finally decided to show up,” Shiki spoke calmly.

“I like to call it fashionably late,” Shiroba replied grinning.

The albino straightened up at best as he could and waved at the assembled military commanders before walking over to the empty seat on Shiki’s left. As he sat down, he had to suppress a whimper as the toy still inside him rubbed against his prostate. Shiki still seemed to take notice and smirked knowingly.

“Well then,” Shiki started.  
“The reason Shiroba is here is because we have an information leak.”

The people around the table started mumbling between each other. Shiroba raised a brow, wondering just what Shiki was planning, though the smirk playing on the raven’s lips told him it would most likely be something with Scrap. The idea that he would be allowed to use it was all Shiroba needed to become interested in the conversation, and eager smile on his pale lips.

“He will ask you who this traitor is,” Shiki explained.

“That’s it?” one of the commanders asked.  
“He just asks and we’re supposed to answer honestly? If there is a traitor, he won’t say so.”

The albino started grinning widely. He now understood what his master was planning, and the plan was simple and fun, just like Shiroba liked it best. He leaned over the table, weaving his fingers together under his chin as he gave the man that had just spoken his most seductive smirk.

“You’ll tell me, won’t you?” Shiroba purred.  
**_“Tell me who the traitor is.”_**

Everyone in the room, besides Shiki and Shiroba tensed at the sound of the albino’s voice. Sweat seemed to form on the brows of several of the men, and some even started trembling.

“I am.”

The speaker was a middle aged man with short brown hair and silver grey streaks through it. He had both his hands slapped over his mouth and his eyes were wide in pure shock. Shiroba wasn’t sure who this man was, but it seemed he was the one leaking information to the outside. The albino glanced over at Shiki, who nodded at him in approval, making Shiroba give a predatory grin.

**_“Show me.”_ **

To everyone in the room, it looked like the traitor just lost consciousness while Shiroba kept staring at him intently. A heavy silence rang in the room for several minutes before movement returned to the traitor and the albino. The middle aged man started screaming uncontrollably, his dark brown eyes wide in horror and agony as he started pulling out his own hair. Everyone stared at him as he fell off his chair and curled up on the floor. His screams died out shortly after and the only way they could see he was still alive was the constant twitching of his limbs.

“What did you find?” Shiki asked calmly.

“He used to be a general working for you, but after he got heavily injured, you put him on paper duty and degraded him,” Shiroba started.  
“He was angry and humiliated and when he was approached by the rebel leaders, offering him a big sum of money, he agreed eagerly. He hates you and wants you dead, but he still fears you more and that’s why he doesn’t oppose you openly.”

“Good boy,” Shiki praised him smirking.  
“Meeting adjourned. Get that man to the prison. I will deal with his treachery later.”

Shiroba stretched his arms with a lazy smile on his face and slowly stood up, biting back a moan as the toy moved inside of him. most of the others had already left, but Shiroba wasn’t exactly in the mood to get back to Akira anytime soon, so he lingered a bit longer. The pretty silver head knew a thing or two about pleasure, but Shiroba wasn’t a big fan of his personality.

“You stay here, Shiroba,” Shiki commanded, leaning back in his chair.

For a moment, Shiroba was relieved that he didn’t need to go back to babysitting. He turned to face Shiki, who had a sharp glint in his eyes that made the albino shudder. Shiroba could feel his blood starting to boil in his veins by the intensity of the stare he was receiving and he walked over. The toy still lodged deep inside of him made his hips sway more than they usually did and he could see Shiki’s pupils blow up immediately when the tyrant noticed this as well.

“Strip.”

Shiroba giggled at the command and slowly undid his flowy white robes, allowing them to pool around his ankles. He put his hand on his hip and cocked his head, grinning mischievously at his master.

“Are you going to fuck me now, or is this just some more teasing?” he asked.

“Keep quiet and bend over the table.”

Huffing at the lack of reaction, Shiroba moved to do as he was told. He planted his palms firmly on the table and spread his legs. The creaking of a chair being moved could be heard, followed by heavy footsteps. Shiroba looked over his shoulder just as Shiki came to a halt behind him and he gave a coy smile, wiggling his ass a bit.

“Like the view?” he giggled.

This was rewarded by a harsh slap against his rear, followed quickly by a second one on exactly the same place. Shiroba cried out in pleasure. His forehead fell to the table surface as he pushed his butt out further towards the painful hand as it came down a third and a fourth time. By the time Shiki stopped and placed his leather gloved hand on the red cheeks to sooth the sting, Shiroba was already dripping pre-cum.

“Such a dirty masochist,” the raven chuckled.

His hand moved lower and more to the middle until he was fingering the toy lodged between Shiroba’s cheeks. The albino groaned softly as it moved, which turned into a loud moan when Shiki turned the vibrator back on.

“One of the larger ones. Did he work up to it, or just shove it in from the start?”

“W-work up to it,” Shiroba replied between moans.  
“It’s… the fifth… he… he used.”

Shiki hummed and started playing a bit more with the toy, slowly rotating it and giving small pushes and pulls. Before long, Shiroba was moving his hips along with his thrusts and moaning wantonly. The black clad tyrant chuckled amused and roughly pulled the toy out, making Shiroba cry out in surprise at his sudden emptiness and the pain of the toy being so violently removed. His fingers, now stripped from the black leather glove, took their place as he started prodding inside the well prepared hole. When he reached a certain sticky wet residue, all movement stilled and the fingers were quickly taken out. Shiroba whined at the loss and pushed his ass up.

“Did you let _him_ fuck you?”

Shiroba tensed at the barely concealed laughter he could clearly hear in the man’s voice. It was not his usual dark, or down grading humor, but actual, genuine amusement. Somehow it was scarier than the coldblooded serial killer air the tyrant carried around most of the time.

“This honestly surprises me,” the raven confessed as he leaned over Shiroba’s back.  
“Tell me, did it feel good? Did you feel pleasured to be fucked by a man who was still a top virgin?”

While he spoke, Shiki pressed his hips flush against the albino’s ass, making the younger man feel his restrained erection as he slowly thrusted against him. Shiroba moaned loudly and pushed back against the man in a heath.

“Please!” he whimpered.

“Please, what?” Shiki demanded.

“Fuck me! Please… master.”

Shiki chuckled amused and pulled back, taking his entire body away from Shiroba. The young man whined at the loss and turned his head around. A hand buried itself into his hair, making the albino shout in pain as his head was forced against the table. Because of this, he missed the sound of a zipper being undone.

Shiki thrust his hard dick inside with one rough movement and immediately set a quick, brutal pace. The pounding made Shiroba’s entire body move against the table and it shafted his sensitive skin harshly against the polished wooden surface. Shiki’s free hand moved to the albino’s hip and pulled him up and further onto the cock pounding him hard and fast. The better angle made Shiroba moan louder than he had done the entire day, even counting his time with Akira. Pleasure assaulted his every nerve like electricity.

All too soon, Shiroba came, screaming as he did. The tightening of his ass made Shiki groan and stutter, but he didn’t stop. He continued fucking the albino through his orgasm, and through the second until he finally stilled and came himself with a grunt. For a short moment, the two stayed connected as Shiki regained control over his breathing. When he had, he pulled out slowly and tucked himself back into his pants. Shiroba whimpered and slid off the table, his knees hitting the floor with a thud.

“You look like a used whore,” Shiki commented.  
“But I guess that would be accurate.”

Shiroba would usually have a snarky reply ready, but after everything he had gone through that day, he was too exhausted to think of anything. Instead, he just rested his head in the table and tried to slow his heavily beating heart.

“Room 14 in the hospital wing.”

The albino looked up, frowning confused.

“What?” he croaked softly.

“Your brother’s room,” Shiki explained.  
“You deserved a visit after today. Keep up the good work and I might allow you to see your mutt tomorrow… if you aren’t satisfied yet with me and Akira of course.”

“I’m never satisfied,” Shiroba chuckled in reply.

“Then I should give you this back.”

Shiki grabbed Shiroba’s hips and quickly pulled him up, pressing his entire upper body back on the table. Shiroba’s ass clamped on nothing as a small trickle escaped his hole. The sight made Shiki grin as he grabbed the vibrator and inserted it. Shiroba screamed when the toy was turned on and he glared at the raven, who just smirked back.

“It was a gift from Akira after all. It would be unfair of me to take it away,” Shiki spoke amused.

 


	12. He's mine

The albino’s entire body trembled as another jolt of painful pleasure shot through him. _Too much! Enough! I can’t take it anymore!_ His toes curled as he came with a shudder. 15, he counted tiredly. Then as sudden as it all started, everything was over. Shiroba sighed and relaxed his tired, over sensitive body into the velvet cushions, ignoring the amused giggles from the silver haired man watching him from behind.

“Shiki is mine,” Akira spoke up suddenly.

Shiroba lifted his head of the couch’s armrest and looked over his shoulder to the silver head sitting on the bed. The albino closed his tired eyes and groaned at the ache the movement and he dropped back down. Akira grinned in accomplishment as he saw Shiroba’s bound hands twitch behind his back.

“T-take… it… ou-out,” Shiroba groaned.

“Not before you promise to stay away from Shiki~” Akira sang.

With a devious chuckle, the silver head grabbed the remote next to him and turned it on. Shiroba jolted and groaned in discomfort as the vibrator started up again. They had been doing this since that morning. When Shiroba entered the room like he did nearly every day, Akira had grabbed him and thrown him on the couch he was now still lying on. The pet of the most powerful man of Japan hadn’t wasted any time in disrobing Shiroba and tying him up. He had prepped the albino without even saying one word to him and put in the bullet vibrator.

Not one word had been uttered by Akira as he started playing with the settings of the remote controlled toy. He had just watched Shiroba squirm the entire time. First in pleasure, but after the fifth time coming, it had started to turn in pain. By number ten, only agony was left, and still, Akira didn’t let up.

“Shiki is mine,” he said again.  
“You can’t have him.”

“Don’t want him,” Shiroba groaned in reply.

The pleasure/pain stopped immediately and Shiroba looked up again to find Akira stare at him curiously.

“Why wouldn’t you want Shiki?” he asked confused.  
“I know you’re like me, and I know he’s had you already. I can smell your scent on him when he visits me at night.”

“We fuck,” Shiroba confirmed with a shrug.  
“But he’s not the best I’ve had inside of me.”

This made Akira frown, and the silver haired sex slave walked over to the albino, squatting down in front of him. He looked Shiroba in the eye, as if trying to read in there what the other had meant with that statement.

“You’re lying,” he stated after a while.  
“Nothing is ever better than Shiki, I’d know.”

“So would I,” Shiroba shot back, smirking weakly.  
“My lover is wild and unrestrained. A real monster in mind and body.”

This caught Akira’s attention and the silver haired male blinked curiously at the albino.

“Really?” he asked almost eagerly.  
“Mind letting me see for myself then?”

“Can’t do that,” Shiroba replied chuckling.  
“He’s mine, and I like sharing just as much as you do.”

Akira huffed in annoyance and pressed the on-button of the vibrator. Shiroba yelped and groaned, closing his eyes and dropping his head back onto the couch as the torturous pleasure attacked him once more. Akira grinned maliciously at the sight.

“But I have to share with Shiroba!” the albino fake pouted.  
“So it’s only fair that Shiroba shares with Akira too right~?”

When he didn’t receive an answer, Akira turned up the volume of the vibrations, making Shiroba scream.

“Right?” he gritted.

“F-fine! Let’s… let’s talk about it… t-take this thing o-out…”

Akira’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and he clapped his hands in excitement.

“You promise?” he purred in the albino’s ear.

Shiroba moaned and nodded, making Akira chuckle. The vibrator was quickly turned off and pulled out of the albino, who groaned and shuddered at the soreness of finally being empty again. Akira set to work to untie the ropes around Shiroba’s wrists as well and helped the other to sit up, handing him a glass of water for his sore throat.

“When can I see him? how good is he? He’s hot right?” the silver head asked eagerly.

“He’s the most beautiful animal you’ve ever seen, especially since I stole his humanity,” Shiroba replied grinning.  
“But the problem is that he kills everything that comes near him except for me and Shiki, so it’ll take a while to get him ready for you.”

Akira pouted.

“Boo!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, I know that.
> 
> I think next might be a bit longer. It'll be up next week, so stay tuned!


	13. Comfort and Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been away for a while, but now I've started working on this story once again.

“What did I tell you!” Shiki hissed.

Shiroba flinched at the rage inside the usually cold voice of his master and kept his eyes firmly trained on the floor in front of him. Shiki was pacing through the room while the albino was standing barefooted on the soft red carpet in front of the currently empty throne in the large Hall.

“Can you not take orders? Do you have some ridiculous notion that you should oppose me?!” Shiki asked as he approached the albino taking large steps.

“N-no, it was-“

Shiki had reached him in no time and before Shiroba could finish his sentence, a heavy leather boot connected with his stomach. Hacking and coughing in pain, he doubled over, kneeling on the ground in front of the man with the cruel red eyes.

“I was clear when I told you _not_ to kill him,” Shiki spoke deceptively calm.

“I didn’t think he would- Aaahg!”

Shiroba’s reply was cut off by a scream of pain as a cruel hand buried itself in his long white hair and pulled him up. Shocks of pure agony traveled through the sensitive nerves in his hair and ran through his spine, sending his body into spasms. Still, Shiki simply glared at him.

“I don’t care if he jumped himself,” he hissed.  
“He did so because you played with his head!”

Both of Shiroba’s hands grasped the one Shiki had still on his hair and he tried to lift himself better in order to not put as much strain on his over sensitive nerves. Shiki didn’t let him though, and simply pulled harder. Tears of pain started running over Shiroba’s white cheeks as he begged the man with his eyes to let go of him.

Shiki huffed in irritation and let go of the young man. Still trembling and crying, Shiroba fell back on the ground and stared up at the raven with watery eyes. Shiki stared back with a disappointed look in his terrifyingly bloody eyes before sitting back down on his desk.

“Fail me again, and you, your brother, and your pet will be killed,” he stated calmly.

Shiroba nodded quickly. He knew that. He had known that even before he started to work for Shiki. The man didn’t tolerate any mistakes, and he punished every single one with pain and death. But Shiroba had been too self-assured, he had thought he didn’t make mistakes, that he would be forgiven even if he did because he was irreplaceable. It had been a foolish notion, because he wasn’t. He wasn’t without mistakes, and he wasn’t irreplaceable. Not to Shiki anyway.

“I won’t,” he agreed.

“Good. Now get out of my sight.”

Shiroba scrambled to his feet in a record time and bolted for the large double doors. The farther he was away from Shiki, the better. He was terrified that the man would change his mind and torture him some more.

He ran towards the bedroom and stormed in. Without a second thought, he jumped on the bed and his underneath his blankets. There, he was unable to stop himself from crying anymore. He was so scared that Shiki would kill him, or Sei, or Koujaku. He would do it too, in the middle of his rage, he would kill them and not think twice about it.

“Shiroba?”

Shiroba lifted his head and peered out from under the blankets to find Akira watching him wide-eyed from next to the closet. The closet door is open and Shiroba’s robes are all thrown around messily, as if Akira had been searching for it. He seemed to have found it too, as he was currently wearing one of them. The robes were wide and flowy, just like the ones Shiroba always wore, but bright red instead of white.

“Get out,” Shiroba muttered and he hid himself again. There was absolutely no way he’d let Akira see him crying.

“Why? What happened?” the silver haired man asked curiously, not an ounce of sympathy or pity in his silky voice.  
“You’re crying. I didn’t know you could do that.”

“Why wouldn’t I be able to cry?” Shiroba asked, glaring at the other from underneath his blankets.

“You’re not really human, are you? I thought because you’re… something else…”

“Yeah, well, Shiki can make even Koujaku cry, so…” Shiroba grumbled bitterly.

The bed dipped as Akira sat down. Shiroba came out from under the blankets and stared at the silver haired male sitting next to him, staring down at him with a gentleness in his ice blue eyes Shiroba had never seen in them before.

“Why are you still here?” the albino asked.

“I’m bored!” Akira sighed loudly.  
“Could just as well stay here and cheer you up, right?”

Shiroba grumbled something unintelligible and turned away from the other.

“Just go away,” he muttered.

“Is that what you really want?” Akira asked softly.

The albino fell silent for a moment and frowned in thought. He hated Akira, didn’t he? The two of them were too alike to really get along. Of course he wanted Akira to leave him alone, didn’t he?

A sob tore from Shiroba’s throat and he threw himself into Akira’s arms, at last letting his tears flow freely. Akira tensed in shock, but after a little while, he wrapped his arms around the albino. He held Shiroba for several long minutes as the young, pure white male cried and trembled.

“He said that he’d hurt them!” Shiroba sobbed.  
“S-Sei, Ko-Koujaku… He-he’ll kill them if I make another mistake.”

“The beast lover and your brother, right?” Akira asked.

Shiroba nodded in confirmation and held onto Akira tighter.

“Please don’t let him kill them,” he whimpered.

“I can’t promise anything,” Akira whispered in reply.  
“You know how Shiki is. Really stubborn. He doesn’t really listen to me. If he did, you wouldn’t be here right now.”

Shiroba snorted and relaxed a bit in Akira’s arms. The silver head smiled a bit and patted the albino’s back, rubbing soothing circles on his back until he calmed down entirely. They stayed like that until Shiroba fell asleep. Careful not to wake the other up again, Akira slid out of the embrace and snuck out of the room.

He knew perfectly well where he was going and he swept through the hallways with e certainty only Shiki could top in this castle. Many stared, but whether it was for his deep scowl, or his unusual getup, he didn’t care.

Akira stormed into the conference room, where Shiki was currently meeting a few foreigners. They were obviously important, but Akira never bothered with important. His priorities lay entirely different from anyone else, and like always, his priority was Shiki, only different than usual.

“What are you doing here?” Shiki asked dangerously when he saw Akira approaching.  
“I thought I was clear when I told you to stay in your room.”

Akira ignored him and drew his hand back. A loud ‘smack’ resounded through the room when he slapped the tyrant in the face. Many eyes widened in shock at this daring move, including Shiki’s.

“You be nice to him or I’m not gonna have sex with you again!” Akira shouted.

Shiki’s red eyes snapped up to Akira with a glare and he rose from his seat. Akira’s scowl deepened, stepping back and out of reach of his master. He was too slow though, and Shiki easily caught his arm in a painful grip. Akira winced.

“Dismissed,” he spoke to the other occupants of the room in perfect English.  
“We’ll continue this conversation tomorrow.”

He dragged a struggling and shouting Akira out of the room and towards their own. There, he threw the silver haired slave on the bed roughly and climbed up as well to straddle him.

“What is your problem?” Shiki hissed, glaring down at Akira.

“I didn’t want him here, but you said he was like me!” Akira shouted.  
“So you be nice to him or I’ll be extra nice and then you can get off with your own hand!”

Shiki raised a brow and crossed his arms as he straightened up again.

“I thought you didn’t care about Shiroba?” he inquired curiously.

Akira flushed red. He pouted and looked away, crossing his arms as well while he stared down on the sheets of the bed.

“It’s hard not to care when he’s so much like me…” he muttered reluctantly.

“Shiroba is useful and not bad looking,” Shiki scoffed, grabbing Akira’s chin and forcing the silver head to look him in the eye.  
“But you are my beloved little Pet. I will not allow anything bad to happen to you, no matter what, you are the one that stays by my side. Shiroba is nothing like you.”

Though these words were great compliments, Akira wasn’t impressed and instead frowned. He grabbed Shiki’s arm and started dragging him out of the room, towards Shiroba’s.

“If I’m that important to you, go apologize to Shiro,” Akira ordered sternly.  
“And if you decide to kill him or his brother or pet, I’ll make sure he scraps me first!”

Shiki’s eyes darkened considerably and he grabbed Akira’s arm, wrenching himself out of his slave’s grip before slamming him against the wall. Akira connected with a loud huff and groan and would have slid down the wall if Shiki hadn’t pressed his arm against Akira’s chest.

Akira blinked the pain away, but his eyes snapped back open when he felt Shiki pull up the robes with his free hand until he could grab his naked ass. Shiki hoisted up one of Akira’s legs and released his hold on the slave’s chest, instead he freed his own cock from his leather pants and pressed the head against Akira’s hole.

“If you think I’d let you leave, you are wrong!” Shiki hissed before thrusting inside.

Akira howled at the sudden dry entering and grabbed Shiki’s shoulders. The lack of lubrication and preparation made his insides chafe and burn, but his cock rose to attention all the same. Akira was perfectly trained after all, and was able to even derive pleasure from the pain with great ease.

Shiki started a ruthless pace, slamming Akira’s body against the wall with every thrust as he pounded the smaller body with great aggression. Akira couldn’t keep in his loud, pleasure moans and screams. Neither of them cared that they were still in the middle of the hallway, where anyone would walk in on them. If anything, it only excited the silver haired sex slave even more.

They rutted against each other in a heath, Akira stuck against the wall while Shiki pounded into him with abandon. Akira moaned loudly as the place inside him was struck over and over until he reached his highest point and tipped over the edge. Ropes of sticky white come splurted out of him and landed on his legs, stomach and robes.

Akira sagged, now only held up by Shiki’s strong arms as the tyrant continued using his body until he too climaxed. He pushed into the weakened, barely conscious body one last time, burying his erection to the hilt inside the tight, hot channel and shuddered as he came. Shiki released Akira and watched amused as the silver haired slave slid down the wall. When he was done silently laughing at the young slave, he hoisted him up and kissed him hard.

“I own everything about you, Akira,” Shiki growled as he let go of the younger male.  
“There is nothing you can do to change that. Even dying won’t stop me from getting what I want.”

He turned around and walked away without even bothering to check on his slave, who was heaving heavily from the past actions. The door to the main bedroom slammed behind Shiki’s back, and Akira released a sob. He wanted to curl into himself. This was one of the worst things Shiki had done to him since he had become the ruler of Japan.

Akira stood up on shaky legs, wincing at the stinging pain in his lower back and the overly familiar feeling of cum leaking down his legs. He stumbled towards the bedroom at the end of the hall, only able to get there by holding on tightly to the wall.

When Akira entered Shiroba’s bedroom, the albino looked up, his pale eyes widening in shock as he saw the state the other slave was in. Shiroba jumped up and rushed to Akira’s side immediately, grabbing his arm to stop him from toppling over.

“What happened?” the albino asked.

Akira shook his head and squeezed Shiroba’s arm, staring up at the white haired slave with wide, pleading, pale blue eyes.

“I want you to scrap me,” he said hurriedly.

Shiroba tensed in shock and took a step back. He stared as Akira stumbled forward, minimizing the distance between the two of them again without taking his wide eyes off the albino. His eyes were brimming with thick, unshed tears that made Shiroba’s heartstrings wrench painfully.

“Scrap me, please!”

 


	14. Beastly Loving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a pretty long while since I updated this story, and I sincerely apologize. I just write too many things at once (seriously, I don't ever even post half the stories I write)  
> Anyway. I know for sure that I'll be posting at least another chapter after this and I have an idea what to do with the rest of the story, but I don't know when I'll get around to writing it. So, my apologies in advance for taking long.

“Koujaku~” Shiroba sang softly as he tapped the cage’s bars.

The broken man lifted his head and snarled towards the two younger men standing outside his cage. The guards stood a little ways back, as they had learned to do when Shiroba came here to see his beast lover. Akira on the other hand, was standing right next to the albino for this was his first time meeting the red haired Scrap-victim.

“Have you been a good boy for me?” Shiroba asked cooing.

Akira tilted his head in fascination when Koujaku gave a soft growl and leaned closer, straining against his bonds as he sniffed the air. The wild man’s brow furrowed when he realized there was a scent that he didn’t particularly recognize and he glared at Akira.

The young lover of Japan’s most powerful man shivered at the dangerous, animalistic look in Koujaku’s eyes and grinned. Shiroba noticed the excitement by his new partner in crime and chuckled before opening the cage and stepping in.

“Stay back a bit,” he ordered Akira.  
“He doesn’t know you yet, and Shiki will be angry if you got hurt.”

“No fair!” Akira pouted.  
“You promised you’d let me play too~”

Shiroba laughed at the upset tone the other used and held his hand out towards Koujaku. The broken man growled and bit down viciously. Shiroba blushed and moaned at the feeling. He loved how Koujaku’s sharp canines scraped over his flesh and even crunched his hand bones and bit.

A second moan from behind him had him look backwards towards his new friend. Akira’s eyes were half-lidded and his mouth was parted in pleasure as he held his right hand in his other against his chest. He was staring lustfully at Shiroba and Koujaku, and the albino couldn’t help but chuckle breathlessly at the sight. It seemed Akira was already aroused by only seeing Shiroba and Koujaku interact with each other.

“You want to play too?” Shiroba asked.

Akira nodded excitedly and took a step inside the cage. Immediately as he did that, Koujaku let go of Shiroba’s hand and growled at the unfamiliar person approaching. Shiroba patted his head and started murmuring soothingly in the beast’s ear, softly kissing his neck as he did so.

“You can come closer if you want,” Shiroba mumbled.  
“I already had him become a bit familiarized with your scent before, and I’ll keep him distracted.”

As he said that, Shiroba slid his hand inside Koujaku’s clothes. Akira’s pupils blew up in dark lust as he heard the broken, chained man growl out a pleasured moan. This time, as Akira walked up to the two lovers, Koujaku barely even acknowledged him. He raised a shaky hand and carefully caressed the beast’s cheekbones before sliding both hands in his wild, red mane.

“This is so amazing,” he breathed wide eyed.

Shiroba nodded in agreement and leaned over to Akira, pressing his lips against the other male in a mock gesture of gentleness. Akira moaned in his mouth and allowed one of his hands to travel from Koujaku’s hair to his muscular, tattooed chest. All the while, Shiroba continued jacking off the beast.

The two light haired males separated from their kiss and Akira smiled. Shiroba grinned back and moved his unoccupied hand to Akira’s barely-concealed erection, stroking it in time with Koujaku. In return, Akira did the same for Shiroba.

“You want something even better?” Shiroba mumbled through pants.

Akira nodded, making the albino grin. He released his hold on both Akira’s and Koujaku’s dicks and pulled Akira’s hand off of him. After that, he leaned over to Koujaku and kissed him full on the lips, letting their tongues dance together. As they separated, he put both his hands in the wild mane and pushed his beast lover to his knees, guiding his head towards Akira’s crotch.

“He isn’t gonna bite, right?” Akira asked as Koujaku sniffed and growled.

“Who knows,” Shiroba snickered.

Before Akira could reply to that, a hot, wet mouth enveloped his erect penis and he moaned. Shiroba giggled a bit at the reaction and started gently leading Koujaku’s head up and down the silver head’s shaft. Teeth scraped him just barely, reminding Akira of the threat the beast held, but that thought only made him even harder.

A long, wet tongue wrapped itself around Akira’s cock and he whimpered at the amazing feeling it sent through his spine. Shiroba grinned wolfishly and started pumping himself while watching Akira’s expressions up close. As Shiki’s sex slave for the past three years, Akira was a very erotic person, especially at moments like these. It made Shiroba want to fuck him, even though he usually enjoyed it better when he was the one being entered. He could definitely make an exception for Akira.

“I want to be inside you,” Shiroba whispered towards the silver haired male.

Another whimpered moan escaped Akira and his eyes glazed over even more. He stared lustfully at Shiroba and nodded eagerly.

“Yes, I’d love to see that,” a deep voice chuckled from behind them.

Koujaku released Akira’s cock from his mouth and growled towards the person who had just spoken. Shiroba and Akira both turned to face him as well. Shiki send a cold stare at the growling man and Koujaku whimpered in fear. Every time Shiki came to visit him, Koujaku ended up being utterly dominated, so it was no surprise that he had grown to fear the raven. Shiroba and Akira, on the other hand, were both happy to see their master.

“Go on,” Shiki pressed grinning, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the cage doorframe.  
“Let me see you two fuck each other.”

Shiroba shivered in pleasure at the command. He had wanted to do this with Akira for a while now, but this was even better than he had imagined! They even had an audience. He looked over to Akira, who stared back with dark, lustful eyes. It seemed he had the exact same idea.

The two of them immediately jumped on each other, kissing passionately. Their tongues danced together in an eager, seductive dance and Akira slid his hands into Shiroba’s hair while the albino pulled him closer with a hand on his back and one on his ass, squeezing and massaging it.

“Just fuck me already!” Akira groaned against the other slave’s lips.

“Don’t be so impatient,” Shiki tutted.  
“Put on a nice show for me, Akira.”

Akira smiled and he stepped away from Shiroba. His eyes were completely trained on Shiki as he licked his lips seductively and slowly took off his bright red robes. The heavy clothing dropped to the floor by his feet and he stepped out of them, walking back to Shiroba to wound his arms around the albino’s neck and kiss him slow and deep.

Shiroba almost purred in pleasure as he allowed their tongues to dance together. His hands traveled all over Akira’s naked body, feeling him up and squeezing his ass again. Akira moaned and moved his hands to Shiroba’s robes pushing them off hurriedly.

“What did I say about impatience,” Shiki cut in amused.

“No fair! I wanna get fucked already!” Akira wined, but he let go of Shiroba and allowed the albino to undress himself.

Shiroba did it slow, moving around the cage and out of both Akira’s and Koujaku’s grip as he stripped. He was humming some tune, swaying his hips on the music he created himself while he allowed the crisp white robes to slide down them. He was already hard and dripping, but then, so was Akira.

As Shiroba stepped out of his clothes, he approached Akira again and cupped his face gently. They kissed sweetly, the complete opposite of what their other plays had been like. Neither of them really took control, they just moaned and touched each other all over, as if they couldn’t get enough of the other’s body. After a long while, they finally separated.

Shiroba smiled at Akira, not his usual seductive smile or evil grin, but a genuine, sweet smile as he took the slightly shorter male’s hands in his and raised them above the silver haired man’s head. He gently pushed Akira backwards until the other felt the cold steel of the cage’s bars against his bare shoulders and without having to be told to, Akira grabbed them with both hands.

“Ready?” Shiroba asked huskily.

Unable to speak through his own heavy arousal, Akira nodded eagerly and allowed the albino to lift one of his legs and wound it around his waist. Two finger prodded at his back entrance and Akira whined, bucking his hips in the hopes of forcing the digits inside. Shiroba and Shiki chuckled at his eagerness and then the fingers entered.

Akira moaned sweetly at the feeling of being scissored open, though he didn’t really need it. It was still nice to feel the gentle caress of his insides. He went to stand on his toes and tightened his right leg around Shiroba’s hips as he moaned a bit louder. His own hips canted forward, giving the other male better access to his most private parts.

When Shiroba deemed him ready, he pulled his fingers out and quickly replaced them with his dripping cock. Slowly, he pushed the head inside as his hands found purchase on the bars next to Akira’s shoulders. He pushed further in, groaning as his cock was enveloped in the tight heath of the other. It wasn’t Shiroba’s first time to penetrate, as he had been with a few girls, though all but one had been during his time as Sly Blue and those memories were still somewhat blurry. It was, however, his first time penetrating a male.

Akira, too, was having a very unique experience. Though he was in a position extremely familiar to him, not only from Shiki but also proximately 34 different guards, none of them had been quite like Shiroba. The scar tissue of bite- and claw marks had left the albino’s cock with a rough, rugged texture and because of the dry entering, Akira felt every single one perfectly.

As Shiroba bottomed out, they both moaned loudly. One of Akira’s hands released the bars above his head and relocated on Shiroba’s shoulder, grabbing on tightly and even pressing his nails in deep enough to leave marks. This only spurred Shiroba on of course, as he moaned again and started pulling out halfway before slamming back in with force.

Akira screamed in pleasure as Shiroba repeated the movement and struck something deep inside that made him see sparks. Akira’s left leg was grabbed by Shiroba and lifted to join the right one around his waist. He kept his hand secured on the upper thigh to help Akira stay suspended in the air while he fucked him deeper.

They both completely forgot about their master watching them with hungry, lustful eyes, so far were they gone in the pleasure. Because of how focused they were on each other, neither even noticed Koujaku approaching until he was already there.

Akira whimpered in pleasure and surprise when he felt a hot, wet tongue press against his already filled hole and Shiroba’s movements stuttered. He paused, buried half inside the other slave as he stared in wonder at his beast-like lover licking the part of his member that he could access. From time to time, Koujaku even pushed his tongue inside Akira next to the cock already there.

“How very interesting,” Shiki chuckled.

It didn’t take much longer for Akira and Shiroba to come nearly at the same moment. Shiroba pulled his softening dock out of the other slave’s entrance and dropped one leg. Akira whimpered softly as Koujaku continued licking around his hole and tightened his grip on Shiroba’s shoulders to keep himself from falling. The albino grinned and leaned in for a heated kiss with his fellow sex slave.

 ** _“If Shiki kills any of us, you die too,”_** Shiroba whispered softly in Akira’s ear when they separated again.

It was the third time he used his voice to say those exact words to Akira since the other had begged him to be scrapped. Shiroba usually wouldn’t have bothered doing it more than once, but he’d never done long term scraps before now. Besides, Shiki was immune, so who was to say it worked properly on Akira?

Akira smiled a soft, sated grin and nodded his head. He placed his feet back under him once Koujaku deemed him cleaned up enough and Shiroba moved away from him. Akira watched fascinated as the albino pulled the beast back up by his hair and kissed him deeply, licking the residue of his own cum out of his lover’s mouth. Koujaku growled and bit down on the tongue, making Shiroba moan erotically.

A sudden hand grasped Akira’s wrist and he looked away from the scene to find Shiki looming over him, red eyes darkened with lust. Akira smiled seductively and leaned up to kiss his master on the lips, pulling away again as soon as Shiki tried to deepen the kiss.

“Do you want to do me too?” he asked innocently.

Shiki growled and pulled Akira in a tight embrace against his chest, one hand resting on the slave’s ass while the other still held a vice-like grip on the silver head’s wrist.

“I always want to do you,” Shiki purred seductively.

 


	15. Irresistible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been ages since I updated this last, but I’ve been busy with other stories and I never found the time nor the inspiration for this. I’m sorry if it looks a bit rushed, but I felt bad for taking so long and I wanted to get this chapter done.
> 
> Unbeta-ed because my usual beta doesn't know Togainu no Chi or DRAMAtical Murder and I don't want to bother her even more than I already do.

Akira had to run to keep up with Shiki as they sped through the hallways of the palace, Akira’s hand tightly gripped by his master. Most guards tried not to look as they passed by, knowing the penalty of being seduced by the silver haired sex slave, but only a few succeeded. Akira was irresistible, especially now as he was entirely naked.

He had a lithe, feminine body, milky white skin with only very few scars and those were all only more prove of his sexuality. Rope burns around his wrists, ankles and scissoring around his torso, aesthetically placed cuts of Shiki’s sword, bite marks from the throes of passion,… It only made them want him more, and Akira knew this better than anyone.

“Why are we in such a hurry?” he asked whining as he almost tripped over his own feet.

Shiki didn’t reply and just kept walking. Akira huffed in annoyance and dug his heels in the soft carpeted floor. They didn’t slow down. Instead, Shiki yanked his arm hard and Akira was catapulted forward with a yell of surprise. After that, he followed more obediently, though he was now pouting even more than before. Why couldn’t he stay with Shiroba and Koujaku? It seemed the other plaything was having fun with the man-monster.

At last, they reached the bedroom, and Shiki threw Akira onto the bed before locking the door and striding over to the large walk in closet. Akira blinked and watched curiously as Shiki looked around inside. His heart was speeding up as he realized Shiki must be looking for the toys. It had been a long while since the tyrant had used any during their moments together. He had been awfully busy lately and only ever came by for a quick fuck before continuing his work. No wonder he had brought Shiroba here. The albino was actually able to be of use outside the bedroom, so they could have a meeting on important stuff and still screw.

Akira smiled as he thought back on his first time with the albino. He was definitely worth playing with, so he guessed he shouldn’t be angry at Shiki for wanting to play too. Another thought hit him, and Akira smirked. He jumped up and strolled over to Shiki, draping his arms over the tyrant’s back.

“Can I put in you this time?” he asked seductively.

Shiki froze. For a moment, Akira thought he might have gone too far, but a loud bark of laughter had him jump in fright. As Akira backed up, Shiki straightened up and turned around, his dark red eyes shining with mirth as he approached his slave. He grabbed Akira by the waist and pulled him against his chest before claiming his lips.

They molded together perfectly, as they always did. Akira looked up hopefully, but Shiki just chuckled again and shook his head.

“Of course you can’t,” the raven told him softly.  
“Besides, you like it too much when I play with you here.”

To make his point, Shiki dipped one finger inside of his pet. Akira moaned wantonly at the feeling of the one digit penetrating him and he pushed his ass back in the hopes of getting more of the feeling. Shiki just laughed and pulled his fingers away, making his slave whine and pout.

“You’re desperate for it, even after having had it just a few minutes ago,” he said.

“I’m always desperate for you, Shiki,” Akira whispered hotly in his ear.

With that, he found himself suddenly thrown onto the large bed. Shiki smirked and peeled his gloves off one finger at the time while keeping a heated gaze. Akira licked his lips sensually at the sight. He crawled further on the bed and spread his legs obscenely. Shiki chuckled and crawled on top of his slave. He leaned down to pressed his lips against Akira’s and kissed the silver head passionately.

“You are just irresistible,” Shiki whispered.

“You’re the only one I don’t want resisting me.”

Akira leaned up and pulled Shiki back down in another passionate kiss. Shiki gladly reciprocated, thrusting his tongue deep into his slave’s mouth and causing Akira to moan loudly.

All this ended all of a sudden when the door burst open and Shiroba stormed in, followed by a dark haired male in a kimono. Shiki sat up scowling while Akira groaned in annoyance and glared at Shiroba with a childish pout.

“I don’t interrupt when he’s fucking you!” the silver head complained loudly.

The dark haired man blushed and leaned down to Shiroba’s ear.

“I don’t think this is a good idea,” the stranger whispered.

Shiroba just laughed and grabbed the stranger’s hand, dragging him over to the bed. Shiki’s red eyes glinted in recognition as he grabbed the stranger by his jaw and looked him over critically.

“How’d you bring him back?” he asked.

“I told him to stay with me longer, and he did!” Shiroba replied cheerfully.

Akira scowled in confusion for a moment before his eyes lit up in understanding. He crawled over to the rest and threw both his arms around the new man’s neck.

“You’re Koujaku!” he announced giggling.

“Y-yes, I am…” the man muttered nervously.

Akira laughed at the cute nervousness and kissed the man’s cheek.

“Don’t be shy! We had sex only ten minutes ago!”

Koujaku paled and tried to jerk away, but the three men crowding him forced him to stay in place. Shiroba laughed and threw himself in Shiki’s arms while smirking at Koujaku. The other dark haired man scowled and jerked forward, wanting to pull Shiroba back to him, but he was stopped by Akira.

“We spoke before, or have you forgotten that as well?” Shiki asked Koujaku.

“I haven’t,” Koujaku replied with a growl.  
“You called yourself my owner.”

“It’s ok, he’s ours too,” Akira soothed giggling.

Since Shiroba was still naked, just like Akira, it was easy for Shiki to press three fingers in the albino. Koujaku hissed in anger and jerked in Akira’s grip again as he heard his lover moan loudly. He bared his teeth and the tips of his hair slowly turned red again. Shiki just smirked and spread his fingers as wide as he could, forcing Shiroba’s hole wider. Koujaku howled in anger and pushed Akira off him, making the silver head almost fall off the bed, only for Shiki to grab him by the arm and pull him in. Giggling, Akira hung onto Shiki’s side and allowed his master to kiss him breathless while one hand traveled between Shiroba’s legs.

Koujaku’s eyes widened in shock and Shiroba screamed in pleasure as Akira pressed two fingers in his hole along with Shiki’s three. The albino’s hips twitched as he tried to get the fingers to go deeper. Before he could take more pleasure, Shiki pulled his fingers out and grabbed Akira’s wrist to take his fingers out too. Akira looked up at his master in wonder, eyes twinkling in excitement when he saw the devious smirk Shiki was wearing.

“You said you wanted to top,” Shiki told him as he pushed Shiroba’s legs further apart.

Koujaku growled in anger when he saw Akira position himself between Shiroba’s white legs and moved forward to stop him. Shiki’s cold glare in his direction, however, was enough to paralyze him in fear and he stayed put, watching horrified as Akira pushed his cock slowly inside the albino. The two young male slaves moaned in pleasure, making Shiki chuckle.

“They’re beautiful like this, aren’t they?” Shiki asked Koujaku.  
“In the throes of passion, burning up with lust. Irresistible.”

He looked away from Koujaku to grab Shiroba’s jaw and turn his head so he could kiss the albino. Koujaku was entranced by the way that their tongues ravaged each other’s mouths like they were savages. He didn’t want to see his lover like this, but he just couldn’t look away.

Shiroba disconnected the kiss so he could throw his head back and moan loudly as his prostate was struck harshly. Akira dipped down immediately and locked lips with the albino while Shiki refocused on their spectator with a wicked glint in his eyes.

“You want to join my pets, mutt?” Shiki asked smirking.  
“Go ahead, give my Akira a try. He feels great.”

Koujaku looked at the silver haired male that was eagerly fucking his lover. His ivory pale skin, so soft and delicious looking was calling out to him, but Koujaku ignored his growing arousal and looked up defiantly, only to meet with Shiroba’s colorless eyes while Shiki and Akira was making out passionately next to the albino’s head. Shiroba grinned and moved his hands down towards Akira’s ass, which he then grabbed and spread apart, giving Koujaku a nice view of the puckered, pink hole, still wet from earlier actions.

Koujaku couldn’t stop himself anymore as he shed his dirty kimono and moved to sit right behind Akira. He kept eye-contact with Shiroba the entire time while he pressed the head of his weeping erection against Akira’s hole. There, he paused for a moment, unsure if he should really do this, but Shiroba’s heavily aroused expression and sweet moans were all the assurance he needed.

“Ah~!” Akira moaned as he was slowly entered from behind.

Koujaku closed his eyes in bliss as his cock was enveloped in the tight heat of the slave and slowly started rocking his hips. Akira gave a breathless huff of annoyance and started thrusting into Shiroba again at a rough pace, forcing Koujaku to keep up with him.

Shiki grabbed Akira’s head again and pulled him into a fierce kiss while the silver head kept his movements up fast and powerful. Shiroba, who was stuck between the two of them, moaned happily and wrapped his legs tightly around Koujaku. This forced Koujaku deeper into Akira, and in turn moved Akira forward, further into Shiroba.

“Come on, mess me up inside,” Shiroba panted teasingly.

The sound of his voice made something inside Koujaku snap and he growled low in his throat, before starting to fuck Akira harder. The silver head squealed at the sudden change, his sounds eagerly swallowed by Shiki’s hungry mouth.

After a while, Akira gave a loud gasped and moaned as he spilled inside of Shiroba, who followed immediately after, painting both his and Akira’s stomachs and chests with his cum. Koujaku gave neither of them a chance to stop, however, as he growled and started thrusting harder into Akira. Both light haired slaves moaned loudly.

Shiroba gasped softly as he felt Akira swell once more inside him until he was again brought to full hardness. The shafting of the other slave’s body against his own limp cock quickly made work of getting him erect as well. Then suddenly, all was over as Koujaku stilled and came deep inside Akira with a low growl. Panting, Koujaku slipped free from the silver head and leaned back. His reddened hair slowly went back to raven and his eyes turned back to their usual red color.

“Well done,” Shiki chuckled as he rolled Akira off Shiroba.  
“Take Shiroba back to his room. You are allowed to stay the night there as well and fuck him to your heart’s desire, but from tomorrow on, your home will be the lab. I want to do some tests on you.”

Koujaku made a face and looked about ready to complain, but Shiki’s cold glare shut him up immediately. Swallowing his fear, Koujaku lifted the already sleeping albino in his arms and carried him out the room, not even bothering with either their clothes.

Shiki then turned to look at his other sleeping slave and grinned. He leaned down and kissed the soft, unresponsive lips of the beautiful silver head while letting his hands travel all over the thin, pale body, enjoying the softness of his pet’s skin.

“Truly irresistible,” he whispered

 


End file.
